A Killer Reigns
by thebeastlnAharl0t
Summary: Chloe, a sex fiend & would-be killer, has been admitted to Mount Massive after a guilty verdict & a good deal with the State. Coping with her mentality proves difficult after her hopes of getting out begin to dwindle and she slowly finds herself giving in to her own madness after a mass murder spree begins. Then she meets her match in Eddie Gluskin. (M for content, sex & language)
1. Chapter 1

_MURKOFF PSYCHIATRIC SYSTEMS_

_Mount Massive CO_

_**Case Number:**__ 208_

_**Patient Initials:**__ CMW, "Wahl"_

_**Consultation Dated:**__ 2013.09.14_

_**Initial Date of Patient Consult:**__ 2013.05.08_

_**Patient age: **__24_

_**Gender:**__ Female_

_**Observing Physician:**__ Dr. Carl Houston (DBNR)_

_**Therapy Status:**__ Patient prefers casual conversation about past experiences. Since last exposure to Morphogenic Engine, patient remains silent about condition and continues to physically shut down at mentions of any possible diagnoses. However, patient will shift conversation to appear unfazed by said mentions. Salacity sometimes hinted physically or verbally._

_**Note:**__ Future ME exposure to be postponed on account of fatal results; case #208 appears to have favored the odds._

_**Diagnostics:**__ Admitted to Mount Massive shortly after verdict in State of Colorado v. Wahl (2013) found patient guilty of attempted murder of ex-boyfriend after she was found in bed with victim. Victim was found severely beaten and his airway temporarily blocked by various sex toy. Emergency CPR was initiated and victim was transported to nearest hospital. Patient refused to give statement while victim's account of details in question remained unclear throughout trial. Patient amenable to casual conversation about all aspects of her life including family, relationships, and sex with the given exception of her past crimes. Various scientists conceded information regarding Wahl making sexual advances upon them and other staff. Patient has previously admitted to "enjoying sex beyond pleasure" but found that her initial lack of self esteem fueled her thrill to entice men. However, patient never reveals details of past encounters._

"It's not...DID, MPD, whatever you want to call it. I don't know how it happened but the urges and desire overcame logic at one point. My brother likes to joke that rationale slowly floated away the day my braces came off. I was never self-centered or sex crazy, fuck. As if I ever thought I had legit reasons to be. Huh, if anything, my acne and crooked grin pretty much cemented that my ego would have to take a back seat to personality and I would have to work twice as hard as the next girl for attention until I was 18. And in more aspects of my life than you could imagine: home was already unstable with the exception of my brother Cyan. For one to dwell through the valley of darkness that is puberty, attempting to make friends, keep friends, while accepting my flaws and embracing my qualities such as appreciation for knowledge and dedication..."

_It's just another session...breathe through it._ She had to talk to herself, fighting back a mixed spectrum of emotions. Discussing her past was nothing new to her; growing up, her mom forced her to endure several therapy family sessions, if that's what you wanted to call it. Chloe would call it a "fucking waste of her time," in exact words. Sitting in the room with a complete stranger who wouldn't even find the time they're being paid to get to know her before diving headfirst into her issues. She found the time here to pause in both thought and speech, looking over her latest prosecutor momentarily. He was considerably plain looking but in his eyes loomed an intensity of interest as if he wanted to know everything about her. The "story of my life" routine had become boring, this being third interview in the last week but maybe for these guys, talking with a sexual deviant who was accused of an attempted murder was a lot more interesting when it was a woman. A minority in the Mount Massive community where mad men reigned.

"So then tell me, Chloe. Why are you here? You appear to be a well spoken woman albeit the few swears." The question brought a warmth to her chest and her head lowered gently, with her crossing her arms in the process. Her interviewer cleared his throat in offense as he had noticed the change in her demeanor and began to scribble down notes. Chloe huffed, equally offended but she knew she could never let these people in her mind. The process, the pain, everything about that "project" she had been subjected to, was something she never wanted to experience again. Thankfully, it had affected other female patients in fatal ways and the head honchos agreed to thwart it. However, since their attempted breach, Chloe hadn't necessarily forgiven them and in her eyes, they had not made it up to her. Being accused of attempted murder landed her here but just as she had done through her trial and everything up to, she remained silent about her "crimes." Being well educated with the law had its perks and for a second, sadness mixed in with her silent anger. She accepted her weaknesses a long time ago, one of them being sex. With that single experience, she discovered a need to kill. Maybe it was the power of it, attacking a man at his complete moment of weakness. Never for a moment did she question her sanity, she needed to seek some kind of help but she refused to let anyone at Murkoff evaluate her psyche. "Fuck that..." Chloe thought out loud behind closed eyes, adding a small chuckle as the interviewer scribbled on. "Are we done here guy? I got things to take care of." With a raised eyebrow, his attention shifted back to her. An awkward silence passed between the two of them, the intensity in his eyes had now grown. She had apparently made him upset and this intrigued her, now that it had become a game. "What's this? The silent treatment?" Chloe grinned sheepishly, readjusting her body in the chair she had become acquainted with over the course of four months. By this time, everyone was used to her need to change position or move around every so often. It helped to also shift thoughts, thereby controlling those feelings. But unfortunately this guy was unfamiliar and unaware of her preference to the silent type. She found them more challenging. Her legs crossed over the chair's right arm and she threw her arms behind her head, an amused expression now on display. "So I guess this means, this is my interview now, huh?"

Chloe laid awake in her cell, listening to the sounds of a nearby peer tear away the walls, her screams and shrieks filling random still moments. After about a month, she had barely noticed the few of them anymore, even managing to masturbate and fall asleep faster as the months passed. But that wasn't happening tonight. Chloe had concluded that the medication distributed earlier either proved ineffective on the patient down the hall or she had also tongued her meds. And although her interviewer possessed fond traits, he did not satisfy her fantasies mentally. She sighed deeply out of boredom and rolled onto the floor, pulling out a piece of paper the asylum provided for them and a blue marker she had managed to snatch from her interviewer's office.

_**Four months. Four months of silence and I cannot believe I'm still here. Should've never listened to that lawyer, to believe I'd be out in 60 days. Yet they still believe there's an alter me. That what is going on has to be the doing of a Mr. Hyde. The ONE sane thing about me is that I'm aware of my transgressions. And since that stupid fucking project, I feel different. Different but not better. I thought they would've had me shipped out somewhere else by now, somewhere better, more effective. Did they think strange imagery cured blood thirst? Need help. My desires continue to grow and...**_

_**these long four months. And there's only the couple of women left. What are they going to do with the rest of us?**_

Chloe continued to jot her thoughts, attempting to rid herself of the feeling to go mad. She knew she had problems but what Murkoff was doing to her, to these people. These mad people she had to pass, day to day. It didn't help the killing urges, that was for sure. A commotion crashed her speculations and suddenly, she and the insomniac down the hall were not alone. "So who's the loud mouth bitch down here?" A voice rang, joining in with her night companion, as several footsteps plodded through. Chloe quickly balled the paper in her fist before tossing it under the cot along with the marker and dashing quietly towards her cell door. Thankfully, the nook of the doors allowed them the benefit to peek without consequence of being caught. A group of blue suits followed by an escorting security guard but none of them speaking. She had missed the equally loud jackass who had decided to investigate a screaming female patient with the Murkoff nerd army in the middle of the night. The screams now silent, another voice spoke. "We gave her medication Mr. Blaire. Perhaps we can increase the dosage temporarily until we can speak to her physician in the morning." "No...I'm sure we can find her a serviceable solution." More movement. More screaming, except now the were howls of terror. "NO. NO YOU SICK MOTHERFU-NO!" It was piercing, gut-wrenching. "Yeah. Keep screaming baby. This is just foreplay." Chloe's eyes closed in sympathy, having heard rumors about scientists sexually assaulting patients. Her mind painted a skeevy scientist getting his rocks off a woman in torture while those who were meant to protect simply watched; the imagery itself was sickening. Spit was suddenly scarce and her vision blurred in strange shapes. Enough was enough. "YOU PEOPLE ARE TWISTED. I DON'T BELONG HERE, MR. BLAIRE." Not only was it dark, it was quiet and it only proved detrimental and worrisome as to how he would respond. A calm face abruptly settled in the nook of her door and startled, she increased the space between their eyes, stepping away from the door cautiously. The face did not speak but instead turned to someone other than her. "...Case number: two-zero-eight...Wahl...admitted May of this year..." One of the blue suits was speaking now and instantaneously, Chloe began to regret her decision to speak. Her thoughts. The one thing she considered sacred and sheltered from these people balled carelessly in a corner. And if they were to...

"Ms. Wahl." Blaire's familiar voice rang and she now identified him as the loud mouth asshole. "A lady as tight lipped as yourself suddenly has so much to say." He remarked matter of factly, handing a piece of a paper back to his companion and again, Chloe thought back to her admission unsecured under the bed.

"_What can I do? Would they sweep the cell? Fucking of course they would. And they'd find the fucking marker..."_

"If I were you, I'd watch your mouth. It's not in your best interest to speak of the company in that way. Especially the effort and time..."

_"What a dick. I could shove it in my jumpsuit. After I run under the bed to retrieve it..."_

"...could help if you let them try." Chloe snapped back to the moment at the sound of his words and shook her head, a silhouette of curls rattled along in sync, as she calmly walked towards her cot. "You're under our care in the meantime, Ms. Wahl. In a few days, you'll have no choice." A threat to conclude the conversation, to act as a distraction while he walked away. She swallowed the worry of being violated down with the meds she had tongued and laid down, now listening to the bittersweet sound of nothingness. It seemed her companion had clocked out for the night and in a short while, Chloe would follow. But again that night , she was visited by a familiar sense. A sixth sense - a longing, sickening sense of lust deep within her core that begged for consent. An appetite that she would finally give in to satisfy: to make Jeremy Blaire the one to fulfill her aches.

**Author's Note:**

It's been a LONG time since I've written. Since playing Outlast I, like others, have wondered what it would've been like with a female protagonist. I decided to make her a patient, and one with killing tendencies. She's not exactly a murderer...yet. But please bare with my character's set up; she's so iffy, I don't even understand her. o_o But more of her story will be revealed as the story goes on.

I'm going to throw references in there but I must make it clear that this will not be a love story. YES, there will be explicit scenes regarding sex with Eddie Waylon Chris Walker (lolwut) but **NO LOVE STORY**. And I adore Eddie, I do. But there can be only one.

As far as the sex toy weapon goes, I'll leave it to your creativity to think what she could've possibly used. I came up with a few of my own. ;) I'd love to hear what you guys come up with as well.

No Eddie in this chapter but stay patient, he's on deck for an appearance. I can't wait to write his character out. Other canon characters will make an appearance in future chapters just as our dear Mr. Blaire has in this one.

I'm open to all suggestions but anything negative or flat out rude won't be acknowledged. Constructive criticism if anything criticizing please.

I'm working on CH. 2 so look for in within the next day or so. :)

Thank you so much for reading.

- FLCN :


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: **

**I Think We're Alone Now**

* * *

Chloe awoke to a resounding bang on her cell door, demanding her immediate attention and she knew it was time to wake up. They weren't considerate about the wake up calls but this particular morning gesticulated Blaire was sending a reminder regarding last night's encounter. Her sneer was ruined by a yawn, as she shook that groggy feeling when medication was still in the body and it wanted one thing: coffee. The one thing she missed, if anything about being out in the "real world," was the privilege of waking up to a white mocha latte made with that single shot that was enough to rejuvenate and prepare her for the day ahead. Unfortunately, that's not what they served here. If you did request it, you were given imitation. The menu here wasn't the greatest and it forced Chloe to choose wisely. Some days she didn't eat at all, and when she did, the food was bland, subpar, bullshit. Imagination did wonders. At least she had the day to look forward to. As part of her therapy, dear Dr. Carl suggested she take interest in a hobby or two. The asylum didn't offer much but a gym and sew machines sufficed and some of the doctors assigned to observe weren't bad; some let her tend to her work, allowing her complete focus on projects. Basketball was old favorite of hers, playing alongside her brother and cousins during birthday parties in the summer. However, since her admission, it had become a solo activity and the last few months found her losing passion for it. Interestingly, she picked up yoga after discussing it in an interview with a Murkoff Success Counselor. Sewing on the other hand was activity she picked up from her grandmother and great-aunt, who insisted she learn the trade and Chloe would later praise their persistence. Awaiting her door's unlocking patiently, Chloe leaned against the wall deciding which two activities she wanted to pursue today. Since the gym was unisex and would only be available to her for one physical activity, it would be between yoga and basketball. And after the intensity of last night's events coupled with four months of sexual frustration, yoga was a no-brainer.

"What are you going to make today, Chloe?" Dr. Carl was making a guest appearance at her sewing session and to be honest, it came to Chloe's relief. The scientist selected to observe was indeed doing just that and a bit too closely. Given the location, she wasn't exactly comfortable with the gentleman but the previous yoga session effectively carried away concern and before she knew it, dear Dr. Carl had paid her a visit. "Oh, the usual. A hat. The weather seems to be shifting through fall rather quickly. You wouldn't happen to want one, would you?" She replied as she casually turned her head to meet his gaze and nodded in a polite gesture. Dr. Carl turned out to be the only person who became uninterested in knowing her crimes after being denied half a dozen times. Being her authorized doctor naturally gained him a bit more access about her than other employees, but she liked the fact that he wasn't offended nor pushy about her perplexity. It's as if he accepted it just as she had. "No but I appreciate the offer. I wouldn't be allowed to accept it either way but I'm sure the men could use a few accessories." He replied blankly and Chloe fought back a small chuckle. "I'll let you get back to it. Keffler, I'm sure they've already gone though the procedures but please refrain from disturbing Ms. Wahl. She doesn't like uninvited distractions."

* * *

_"I remember one particular boyfriend of mine, at a time where I was considered the black sheep out of my friends. Their bodies had blossomed over time, where it seems like mine took ages to develop. Looking back now, I wish I could tell myself how unworthy boys are at that age. Their bodies are going through changes as well and those changes tend to lead to physical activities that I was obviously unprepared for. We all knew about sex - biologically, chemically. What hormones were and the changes they brought. But I wasn't ready and he wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year. But he was still a boy. He proposed we go further, I said no. He tried to arouse me. Again, I declined. But he persisted, his hands already under my skirt, where two fingers penetrated me. I almost didn't feel real for a moment as I tried to understand what was happening and suddenly, my hand was around his wrist. I technically don't know if what he did can be construed as rape although I said no. But since that day, I promised myself that I would have sole control in the bedroom."_

* * *

Chloe strolled the corridors of the women's ward after dinner, proudly sporting the beanie she had completed earlier. There wasn't anyone in particular she cared to show it off to but that didn't stop her from wearing it as if she were modeling for the Cosmo cover. Her runway of the hallways were almost barren with select doctors and scientists in various rooms as they prepared to leave for the day, head back home to awaiting family and friends. The day was ready to end for her as well and she knew soon, she would have to return to that awfully small cell for evening medication. A sudden rush of hysteria struck, overlapping with words exchanged the previous evening, inspiring her legs to pick up pace towards the one room she knew would serve as the perfect hiding spot before lockdown.

_"You'll have no choice..."_

_"You'll have no choice..."_

* * *

_**"Attention: Lockdown is now being paged. Patients, please proceed to your living areas... "** _

Quietly, she sat under a sewing table, envisioning patients dressed as herself walking monotonily to their cages with security personnel patrolling to ensure all areas were clear. A few more moments passed and Chloe considered herself in the clear, crawling off her hands and knees to observe the room. She gleamed at this small victory and fashioned herself a small work area complete with a desk lamp as she pondered a new project. Perhaps a scarf and gloves to match her hat. The only loose end remaining was the location of the fabric. There was a storeroom somewhere around but thanks to her chaperons, she never ventured the way she preferred. In the back of the room stood a large opening which appeared to lead to a separate room and Chloe figured this would be the best place to start. It looked just like the last room, except lined with steel shelves stocked with unmarked boxes. She picked one up in her hands and brought it down to the floor for a better look, taking a second to wipe the dust off her hands. Yet to her surprise, inside folded neatly were clean sheets of fabrics and linens. The boxes were shitty but that had nothing to do with what they contained; someone took good care of such plain fabrics.

"Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing?" Chloe dropped the flowered and solid sky blue fabrics she had been holding and jumped immediately to her feet in the direction of the visitor. Fear subsided at the sight; it was another patient, a man dressed similarly to her. He was maturely handsome, tall and athletically built with black hair shaved on the sides. Chloe's jade greens met his ice blues and for once, she was speechless. It was her first encounter with a patient from the male ward and he happened to sound just as well mannered. "I, er, didn't want...wait. You're not supposed to be here, guy so spare me the interrogation." Chloe replied testily as she put the box back in its original place quickly before facing back to where she'd left him. Rain pattered against the nearby windows, creating a surprisingly gentle atmosphere and Chloe's guard softened in confusion. "I'm Chloe." The stranger raised his eyebrow at her first response before giving her a confidently charming grin. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Chloe. My name is Eddie. This just so happens to be my...home in a horrific place such as this. Hopefully, you understand my intrusion." Chloe bit her tongue, her body sharply heating up in embarrassment, forgetting that she was technically in the male ward and she instantly marched past him. "Sorry. I ought to get back." It hadn't occurred to her that, in a place of the criminally insane, she might not be the only one walking the halls. "NO. Don't leave." His voice seemed to boom, demanding her attention and possibly anyone else around. "Do you want to get caught?!" She growled as she stormed at the man, shoving him against the wall. His eyebrows raised curiously, again their eyes meeting. A mutual attraction passed between the two, a mutual respect that two of them had rebelled against the system and were now here in a dark room full of sewing machines. And empty tables. Alone. "Are you scared darling?" Chloe considered his question as she stared at him with unwavering confidence. He spoke intelligently but he was here at Mount Massive for the Criminally Insane so she knew screws were loose. "As a matter of fact, I'm the complete opposite. The rainfall creates a tranquil ambiance." She explained, fidgeting with empty belt loops as her insides began to melt, picturing her guest sweeping her up in his arms and using her entire body as a tablecloth. "Heh, it is quite stimulating, hm?" His deep chuckle followed his question and instanteously, the insides had reached the maximum capacity and it was now or never. "It is. But I have to go. It was nice to meet you, sweetheart." Chloe bid him a final salute and twirled on her heels moving swiftly for the exit. Eddie stood there alone, inhaling the last of her scent and his attention was now drawn to the table light his guest left on. "It was intoxicating to meet you, Chloe. I have faith we will meet again."

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you guys for the favs, follows, and reviews! Really inspiring, I'm hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it.  
Btw, she's a sex fiend so a Chris Walker scene is not out of the question, so if it happens, it's going to be totally sick. ;) But her main antagonist will be Eddie.

Until next chapter, xoxo.

- FLCN


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:**

**Before The World Ends**

* * *

"_**Logan****.**_"

Their cries of pleasure mixed together, synchronizing in a scene of lust imitating passionate love making. His hands ran over her breasts, his fingertips teasing the nipples gently and their tongues joined together in a venomous embrace. The peak was near, she could feel the earth-shattering quivers in the pit of her of stomach resulting to a quick break in their kiss as she leaned against the wall in front of her for better leverage and Logan could feel every vibrating moment. "You're close." He panted between strokes and Chloe looked back at her lover fiendishly delighted, her body adapting so that she could grip a handful of his wavy locks. "Then stop fucking talking."

Out of all her partners since losing her virginity at the age of 17, Chloe considered Logan in her top tier even though she was four years his senior. She had lucked out and met him at the local college bar. There were alcohol specials each weekend with different flavored alcoholic beverages available to both the legal and minors with the right amount of money, guaranteeing at least leaving with a hook up; Logan was no exception. He was a twenty year old sophomore who had happened to smile in Chloe's direction with fine timing. Five cocktails and a round of shots bought by friends found the pair back in Chloe's apartment; what started as a one night stand turned into a relationship that had lasted probably longer than she originally planned. He was a true gentleman, an ideal playmate.

"You feel so good." Chloe watched him crumble in her grasp, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he began to moan her name and her eyes closed in satisfaction, his sensually charged compliment sending her to height of her climax. The room seem to shake around her, the senses heightened and open to each sensation ensnaring them. This power was new; many of the encounters found her staring at the ceiling secretly praying the guy was "quick." But Logan's techniques, his obedience, his objective in pleasing her, there was no reason to doubt why she kept him around so long. It suddenly struck her: she had finally achieved control of her partner, the ultimate goal she had set for herself since that intrusion by her first boyfriend. His fingertips, which had been gripping her behind, began to dig into her skin, sending a tingling jolt that stirred her from bliss to alert her that he was also close. "Wait. We're not done." Logan stopped moving at her words and Chloe took the opportunity to stand on both of her feet as she looked down the hall of his apartment. "Let's go." She teased the tip of his member with her thumb, seductively stroking it as she led her aroused cohort to his bedroom. It was standard for a twenty something male, the walls pinned with posters of alcohol brands and beautiful models; the aroma of a locker room and his usual choice of cologne blended in the air and Chloe allowed the smell to fill her lungs as she strolled in. "I bought something special. As long as you promise to use it right. Go lie down on the bed." She instructed, picking up her bag and pulling out her favorite vibrator then switching it on immediately. Logan's head cocked in confusion, throwing her a puzzled smirk. "You're not using that on me." The vibrator switched off and tension permeated the silence the absence left behind. Chloe didn't become angry but instead, upset. Disappointment swelled inside her, feeling that control suddenly snatched by his demand. "Clo?" There was no reply, her mind still attempting to understand how he implied the vibrator was for him. Her disappointment now manifested into a small rage, the vibrator gripped tightly in her hand and her breathing shifted from small and rapid to slow and deep.

* * *

With luck, Chloe managed to sneak back to the female ward's cell blocks in time to avoid serious trouble, consumed her medication and fell asleep peacefully. However, her morning was anything but peaceful and she awoke to a lucid memory that served as a reminder for how she ended up in that cell: a neighbor living on the floor below banging on the door about the noise, her embracing her ex-lover in a blood soaked bed - once as clean as she. Surely this terror was triggered by acquainting Eddie, who possessed traits very similar to Logan. The meeting replayed over and over, and soon she became titillated once again as her memories transformed into a fantasy. Her fingertips found stimulation and closing her eyes, Chloe granted her vision freedom to explore the bloody possibilities.

Scattered leaves surrounded the outdoor basketball court, having been swept off likely by a male patient, only to find their way back onto it when the chilly September wind blew. A basketball passed back and forth between Chloe's hands in an effort to keep them warm, as she contemplated visiting a sew machine to make those gloves. Having achieved orgasm three times before her wake up call, she considered herself better prepared and swore she'd be the picture of confidence the next time she saw Eddie. But there was no guarantee that day would be today and Clo found herself looking up at the auburn sky. She wished for actual human interaction, conversation with another person with no restrictions or limits or concerns. Phone calls were barely allowed as it "interfered with progress" and the social circle was full of bat-shit people, patients and employees alike. "There should be levels to this shit…like purgatory." Chloe thought out loud, soon striking a conversation up with herself. Most people thought this alone made her crazy but she called it rationalizing out loud. "My, my. You probably think I'm stalking you, darling." In conspicuous awe, Chloe regaled the familiar voice without turning around to acknowledge the presence just yet. It felt delicious to keep him waiting.

* * *

Eddie Gluskin unplugged the lamp and watched the light bulb dim, leaving the sleek figure in the dark alone with his thoughts. _"That woman…"_ He toddled his way back to the room of unmarked boxes, except it didn't stop there. This entire floor stretched far and wide, with hallways and doors to rooms full of sewing supplies and other equipment provided by Murkoff. Yet Eddie managed to locate a few whiteboards, markers, mannequins. Everything he needed to plan and make the perfect "home." _"These bastards have no idea what they're talking about. It seems I have been given yet another opportunity to find love."_ Eddie beamed having conviction in every word, each one praising his ego for the smooth performance he gave. Truthfully, he had been shocked to see a woman for the first time in a long time, let alone a woman at Mount Massive. Conversations overheard explained that women were dying and could no longer be candidates for the programs. No one knew exactly what happened to the remaining women but it looked like one was still alive. Just her presence brought him back to life, blasting away dull and painful memorabilia the Mount Massive staff got ahold of and now all he wanted was to feel Chloe's supple skin beneath his fingers and blade. To watch her writhe and scowl as she pled for her life, bleeding slowly until she became the girl he always pined for, frozen eternally in beauty. His tools gathered, Eddie picked up an asylum-issued radio to settle in front of a whiteboard, turning the dial to hear his favorite song commence. A delusional grin softly sung along with the lyrics.

_"A good old fashioned girl with heart so true…"_

_"I want a girl. Just like the girl that married dead old Dad..."_

* * *

Author's note:  
I apologize for putting this up so late. And also if it's shitty. Body pain can dull the muse. But consider this part one of a single chapter to make up for it. And I will put part two up later today. If you guys are nice...

More of her story is opening up, and Eddie is now being incorporated. So that means another character is up for a cameo. Just to decide who it will be...

Anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter. :)

- FLCN


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: **

**Life As You Knew It**

* * *

The surrounding area around them stood at rest, the remaining leaves on the tree swaying as they tried to hold on to their branches a bit longer. The crimson backdrop of the sky emerged through, and Chloe only had one question at the moment, inquiring as if she were under trance. "What time is it?" Eddie stood in place behind the table his target was sitting on, eyeing her distinctively. "A little after four." He replied carefully, quietly. After years of adapting and learning to "hunt," Eddie knew he had to be precise in order to avoid scaring the girl, who appeared concentrated. Chloe fabricated that it was in fact 4:20 PM and momentarily envisioned a group of people assembled in various parts of the Colorado state enjoying similar highs. "Thank you." She said as she stood up from the picnic table leisurely placed next to the men's basketball court and finally met his gaze with a courteous nod, her eyes lowered to the ground. If it was after four, then her appointment with Dr. Carl was soon, leaving her little time to enjoy this last peace outdoors. Chloe took a moment to absorb the sight: a menacing atmosphere conflicting with mum nature and she didn't know that this would be the last time she knew true peace. "Eddie, I have an appointment to make but it's been so long since I've had the pleasure of being in good company. Would you like to take a friendly walk?" Her old-fashioned civility ignited a flame inside of him and he continued to grow impressed with his latest discovery. Certainly his previous victims shared the same cordiality, but Eddie couldn't shake that this woman possessed something more than any other woman he had encountered. "Certainly, darling. Where am I taking you?" Chloe tossed the basketball aside carelessly, grabbing onto her companion's hand and being one of few words, began to lead him in the direction of a shortcut through the gymnasium. Comfort was established when he didn't break the seal created by their hands and Chloe's finger gently massaged against his, their stroll beginning slow and soundless as the two pondered what to possibly say. These two, both with separate yet equally dangerous intentions for the other, plagued by a polite masquerade. Intrigued by his enthusiasm to walk with her, she finally spoke. "Why are you here Eddie?" Eddie's right arm trembled softly in her grasp and she immediately looked to his expression, worried that she had possibly offended him. Chloe's mouth had a tendency to get her into shit and she was well aware this. Yet somehow, she always managed to find a way to say the wrong thing. To her relief, his demeanor remained calm and collected as if he hadn't heard her; she then wondered if it selective hearing had something to do with his vice. "Your hands are freezing. Let's hurry and get inside. The temperature's beginning to drop." Chloe shook her head in embarrassment, realizing that was possibly the reason for his shaking. But Eddie's nerves were shot as he considered something he hadn't thought about: his approach. The streets of Colorado fared for him rather well when it came to charming a woman, physically that is. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for his mentality and given his ghastly past, the man he matured into bore the appearance of a gentleman and the personality of a monster. However, Chloe didn't dare judge, she knew better.

* * *

Dr. Carl looked over the first female patient assigned to him for the Morphogenic Engine program, glanced back at her chart, and back to her again. Chloe Wahl, only twenty four years old, housed in a place for the legally insane. Certainly young enough to be his daughter, and her playful nature would deliver a great substitution until he conceived one of his own. "Doc, I know I need help. But whatever the fuck that was -." He quickly raised his hand in objection and Chloe silenced immediately. The less she had to say, the better. "Ms. Wahl, I understand the intrusion the ME can have on the human body. Its design is, well. Never mind, that's all irrelevant. The company has decided to cut women from the program. Regrettably, a few of your peers suffered adverse effects resulting in…" He slow down, catching his breath as he examined her reaction to his statement thus far. Her semblance calm, she raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue; before she could make an appeal, his case had to be made. "Well…for the few of you who have survived, we will continue to monitor you under a different agenda. I will schedule weekly appointments with you, maybe twice a month to catch up on progress. In the meantime, you'll be interviewing with staff other than myself. We will just see from there, alright? Today, let's just pick up where we last left off." Clo nodded, sated by the news that she'd never have to endure that terrible machine again, and readjusted in her chair to prepare comfort for the next hour or so.

* * *

"Did they put you in that weird experiment too?" The crunch of leaves had transformed into a wooden surface as they trekked through the gym and suddenly, Chloe found her voice again. Eddie's body ceased in response and Clo feared that her suspicions had been confirmed. Their hands were surprisingly still linked and she contemplated letting him go. However, his grasp was firm and secure, and she knew her companion took his role seriously. Playing escort meant he could make sure his prey was safe for his sake and pleasure. "Yes, darling. They've done...**_terrible_ **things to me. This place isn't the most reliable for rehabilitation." Eddie joked sarcastically, the pair now approaching a series of corridors that would soon reach Dr. Carl's office and both knew they had to be mindful of what was said. Murkoff may not have cared what the patients did to themselves but dozens of cameras were placed carefully to watch everyone in the building. To monitor everything said. A blatant abuse of power and resource. "I can imagine. The sample I got was more than enough. You have my sympathies." Chloe replied quietly, peeking in wide open rooms as they passed through. "Anyway, I hope they cease for the men as well. It's the complete opposite of effective." A room of vending machines; they were getting close. Eddie listened to her, each syllable in her words music to his ears. It's as if she were in his mind, as if their spirits synced together through the depreciation suffered at the hands of Mount Massive and Murkoff. Eddie was sure; this woman was the one he'd long to find. This time, his masculine fingers massaged into hers delicately and Chloe's insides clenched. The pressure alone felt amazing, but a man's touch, something she hadn't experienced in so long, sent Clo into an internal rage. _"No! Not before my appointment!"_ She bit her lip anxiously and without thinking, picked up the pace. She had to get to that office before a mistake was made, and possibly on both ends. "Why are we walking so fast so suddenly?" Eddie asked, a hint of contempt lingered in his inquiry and Chloe masterfully thought up a white lie. "I just saw a clock in the last room. I'm about to be late."

Her apprehension was alleviated moments later as they rounded a corner to be met by Dr. Carl's door. Chloe sighed and faced her suitor, a grateful grin of perfectly white teeth on full display as she prepared herself to say goodbye. "Thank you." She offered, deciding to keep it clean and simple but Eddie obviously had other plans. He raised her hands to his lips, leaving a gentle kiss. He didn't want her to leave just yet, as he was still weighing options on how to get her alone without distractions. To talk her into a plan of escape that would only end to benefit him. It was possible, he was sure of it but there had to be a way of execution. "Darling, I-." A door swiftly swung open and Chloe turned, snatching her hand from Eddie in hopes to create distance. "Ms. Wahl…Mr. Gluskin, what are you doing here?" Dr. Carl's sternly eyed the pair, his eyebrows raised quizzically. "It doesn't matter," he added, disappearing back into his office, this time the door left open. "They've been paging for you, Mr. Gluskin. For the last ten minutes, as a matter of fact. Report to your living area immediately. Ms. Wahl, bid farewell and quickly." Chloe glimpsed inside, her attention focusing on the news he'd provided for Eddie and she hoped it was nothing serious. But she didn't want to alarm him or Dr. Carl. "Thanks again, Eddie. Stay alive." She swiftly kissed him on the cheek, and broke communication with a smile upon the arrival of security. No doubt Dr. Carl had called them to escort Eddie but she had hoped he knew what she meant. She wanted him to stay as sane as he had been and being paged wasn't necessarily a hopeful sign. Not wanting to stay around for more conversation, Chloe ducked into the office letting the door close casually behind her. "Alright, Ms. Wahl." Dr. Carl began, dating the top of his newest document.

_September 17, 2013_

* * *

_**"You were here, weren't you? You cunting whore. I'll find you."** _The taste of copper filled her mouth and Chloe became unsure exactly what part of her face was bleeding but she didn't care. Something had gotten out, something that this big fucker was trying to "contain." Chloe could hear him repeating it over and over again, as he lumbered the nearby hallways looking for her. She didn't know who he was or what "it" was he was after. But the man had an apparent side mission of tracking down any patient he could find and with fight, Chloe barely got away. A little after her session with Dr. Carl started, his emergency beeper went off and it prompted him to end early. He seemed panicked but when she asked, he practically pretended all was fine. Later events would suggest he had lied; the halls were now painted in carnage, blood and body parts littered shamelessly as alarms rang in distress. In the course of looking for a hiding place, she was met by a security guard who warded her away, claiming the spot for himself. Chloe frowned in retrospect, as the guards still managed to be incompetent assholes even after a crisis. Regardless, solace had been acquired in a locker and in this temporary sanctuary, she agreed her best option for a weapon would be found in the kitchen. Now she just had to get there.

* * *

Author's note:  
Here's the second part, as promised. :) So just a few things:

I'm loving the reviews, please keep them coming! They inspire, if you guys know it or not. With that said, to answer a possible Trager scenario: if they appeared in the game, they have every chance to appear in this story. Only time will tell.

If you guys didn't catch it, Eddie was paged to the scene where we meet him for the first time in Whistleblower. So we are pretty much down to where Mount Massive goes to shit. I can't wait to write it out.

I recently bought Ultra Street Fighter so if you guys don't see a chapter up, don't worry. I am still working on it. It's just that I have to balance my time now, ahaha.

As always, enjoy!

- FLCN


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Make Me Bad**

* * *

Eddie snarled at the security guards approaching him in the corridor; now that the object of his affection was safe, he had to see why he, Eddie Gluskin, were being paged by these monsters. Initially, he walked without a word back to his cell in the male ward, where he was asked to change. As he removed his clothing, he was ambushed and the attack set the man off immediately. Eddie, naked as the day he was born, screamed insults the entire trip to the sub-basement, back to a torture chamber hidden away from a world unaware of its existence. "NO. NO, NOT AGAIN." Just as he'd done every other time, he looked around for an opportunity or some way to escape to dreadful memories Murkoff forced him to relive. Pictures, interviews about those pictures, the images of his childhood sodomy and prior victims. Young women tied, mutilated, murdered, but to Eddie, alive more than ever. "THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE. RAPE!" Everywhere he looked seemed to be an enemy, and then there was one that was unfamiliar. _"He's loose! Grab him!"_ Eddie sprinted towards a wall of glass, separating him from other employees and this one unfamiliar face. "YOU. I KNOW YOU CAN STOP THIS." He pleaded with the guy, whom he appeared to frighten and tearfully, he watched as a guard tensely approached the unaware young man. There was nothing that would save him from this; he had to endure this nightmare, which this time included latex tubing through his throat and various catheters filled with sleep-inducing medication. An itchy sensation began to sift through his skin but with his hands restrained, Eddie fell helpless as he attempted to cope with it until the drugs took effect, soon leading to temporary lethargy.

It was if he had fallen into a vat of times' worst memories, each time forced to relive the humiliation and defeat found in each circumstance. There stood a shadow a considerable distance from his reach, even in his subconscious he felt chained. _"Eddie darling…"_ A woman's voice, full of warmth and a desire to protect. _"Mother!"_ A child's voice howled, a second shadow stepped from behind the other, eyes alive with evil delight. _"I'm so sorry darling…."_ The woman sobbed in tearful regret as both shadows overwhelmed him and suddenly, he was being constrained by a two pairs of very strong hands. Eddie felt like his lungs were giving out on him, his body slowly unwillingly losing control. _"Get the camera."_ The pair of hands at his throat spoke as the other pair drew away to fetch a Polaroid One Step set up nearby on a bedroom stand Eddie recognized. As a matter of fact, he identified every source of mass in the room including the two gentlemen who were dictating control.

Each time the experience had been the same: he fell victim to lucid nightmares or "dreams" as the Massive geeks liked to call it. And each time he would only obtain an obvious awareness to them. He hated the feeling, this deprivation of his childhood. At the time, no other child spoke of such experiences and it appeared to be only an activity adults enjoyed. He was obviously too young to understand its significance and by the time he was old enough to comprehend its benefits, he was already emotionally and mentally fucked by the burden. For Eddie, sex was an option, but there were so many harlequins, the search for perfection fell to trial and error ultimately resulting in one less "whore."

After every session, he would describe his dreams to a doctor hoping to confide personal and scientific growth in exchange for freedom. But now, any freedom at this point was an option, including the chance to get out of the Morphogenic Engine program. He could simply be enrolled in another form of therapy, just as his beloved had suggested. The geeks and patients always spoke of an entity known as "the Walrider," only known to appear after exposure to the ME and Eddie was sure he felt its presence. But he figured that couldn't be enough of a breakthrough. Other patients spoke of a young man named Billy Hope who managed to gain control over the Walrider and the piece of shit geeks spoke highly of him during trivial conversations, enough to corroborate his suspicions. He would tell them that he not only achieved control of the Walrider but that it spoke to him directly by closing his eyes, even subconsciously.

Nonetheless, Eddie was never given the opportunity to see the fruits of his lies, for maybe they actually believed everything he said but the sessions seemed to go on consecutively. As each session progressed, his capacity began to diminish and the rashes on his face worsened from a latex allergy Eddie was unaware of It was only a matter of time before the truth was exposed – their therapy only meant for profit and ego and that he, Eddie, would not leaving there the same man he had been before but instead another one of Murkoff's guinea pigs in a rat race. The shell of a former man remained now in the form of a physically and mentally broken man released back into the world; in his mind, fate had spoken yet again. For a moment during his escape from that cold basement he'd forgotten his purpose, obvious effects of the medication lingering. But there was one thought that remained clear: the last words spoken by a woman's voice, a woman whom he cherished. _"Stay alive."_ Eddie grinned, excited as a child on Christmas as he confidently made his way back to asylum's main floor, examining the ongoing violence. The bloodshed called to him and he yearned to answer, but work always came before pleasure. The couples' attire had to be stitched and their "special places," the sewing room and gym, had to be decorated before he could go in search of his love to bring her back home.

* * *

It had all happened so quickly, it took a couple of moment for Chloe to regroup and gather anything she could remember before being thrown belly first into the cement floor of the cell block. Her hands tried to break the fall for her head but her attacker assured damage. "Maybe that's where the blood came from." She muttered softly, trying her best to laugh at the situation but her befuddled daze from medication combined with a possible concussion left her with more questions than a sense of humor. One thing was certain: she literally had the taste of blood in her mouth but Mount Massive's finest would have to settle as a reparation from Murkoff. Chloe wasn't insane but now a blood-lusting patient as her attacking counterpart. With little light and no time to spare, Chloe quickly and stepped out her locker safe haven, attempting to look around for a viable option of self-defense. Anything would do including a fire extinguisher but remembering where she was, searching would only prove futile.

Heavy footsteps were approaching once again. _"Fuck! It's like he knows I'm here."_ Opening the locker again was out of the question leaving her a desk as the lone option. Ragged breathing, plagued by sharp pains in her left rib cage and wheezing from asthma forced her to choose her next breath wisely. He was nearby, she could feel his large threatening presence nearby as he growled in anxious pursuit. "You don't have to hide, whore." He muttered, opening the very locker she had been standing in and watching him slam it in disgust, she took a deep breath she bolted towards the male ward, catching the attention of her pursuer. "I'm coming…" The rattling of his chains grew closer along with the haunting footsteps in an effort to catch up to her and praying through hell to find hope, self-defense and her temporary ally all in existence.

* * *

Author's note:  
Your patience has been awesome. These last few days have been HECTIC but I expected nothing less from summer time. Nevertheless, I managed to get this chapter out, excuse the shitty ending/chapter in general. It's almost 5 am but it's been days since I put a new series up. I'm aware Chloe wasn't in this chapter much but I felt it was important to set up my interpretation of Eddie's story before I progress. This is after MUCH research and observation. lol. And this of course shall be done with every character, one for depth and two especially if they are key to the plot. More than likely the same will be done with Chris. Again, my interpretation. Might be some holes but I've enjoyed hearing everyone else's conclusion of these characters so discuss away.

Might be another couple of days before another chapter BUT I will promise the next chapter will be twice as long. It's the least I can do after my excessive binge on SF and Orange Is The New Black. xD

Thanks for reading! See you guys next chapter.

- FLCN


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI:**

**I Get By With A Little Help**

* * *

The latest hideout was taken on a whimsy chance, resulting in an overhead trip through the dusty vermin-infested vents of Mount Massive Asylum. She would gladly run through hot coal if it meant Big Guy couldn't get to her. Carefully and quietly, Chloe slid on her belly peering through slit openings for an empty room, another plot of safety where she could continue working on a game plan. Many of the rooms were dark so it became difficult to tell and after a while, she relied on the sense of sound perception.

_Finally._ Chloe removed her shirt, wrapping it around her fist and delivered several one inch punches to the vent door; turned out, being the child of a Bruce Lee fan had its perks. "Thanks, Dad." Chloe giggled, her shirt immediately over her head once the room was secured. In another reality, Chloe recalled another time in her life: six years old, imitating Bruce Lee movies with her father, moves included. A small sadness washed over her as she reflected at the memory and tears ripened in her sienna eyes. _You're on your own. No one's coming for rescue._ Clearing her throat, she took a deep breath and reassembled her emotional priorities. Breaking down in a place such as this and at a time like this could lead to her end and Chloe had no intention in facing that; it was her or them.

The room looked surprisingly familiar with an overwhelmingly thick odor that sunk into her skin, making Chloe aware of her situation now more than ever. By now, administration was aware of the catastrophe and exits were sure to be sealed. Leaving her locked in an asylum running rampant with the criminally insane, in all shapes and sizes of men with different afflictions, some more disturbing than others. The disgusting part of it all was the sight enveloped her, arousing and reminding her of her own sick sin but now wasn't the time to rub one out. Investigation of the room began with the desk, where she found a name plate to identify the owner and her stomach knotted: she was in the room of her own dear Dr. Carl. She imagined a patient violently attacking him upon inspection of his blood-battered chair and hesitated, examining assorted filing as she considered alternative seating. Initially, Clo looked for her own file and came across another patient's; the file was stamped **CONFIDENTIAL** and labeled _"Hope, W."_ in bold black lettering. She became curious, wondering how Hope's therapy was progressing compared to hers. Clo skimmed through interview notes, ceasing search upon finding an old consultation with her program in capitalized letters.

* * *

**_"__Patient claims to have progressed to self-directed lucid dream states. MORPHOGENIC ENGINE activity observed at unprecedented scale. Continuing stage 4 hormone schedule."_**

**_Billy asked about the status of his mother's lawsuit against Murkoff and the asylum. This represents a catastrophic breach in security, despite Billy's claims that he discovered the truth 'in the blood dreams of Doctor Trager.' (Note: the only Trager on company records, one Richard Trager, is an executive from M.R.D.) All orderlies and security personnel must be questioned and video security improved to include analytical biometrics."_**

* * *

Clo read over the paper several times in an attempt to understand exactly what Murkoff's intentions were, but the more she thought, the more confusing it became. "Murkoff can fuck off." She huffed throwing Billy's interview away carelessly in frustration. The entire operation bothered her; something had been done to Billy's psyche, to Eddie's, to hers and these doctors kept it cleverly professional in documents and interviews. Yet, patients were abused, tortured and Murkoff could look away in the name of science? She needed answers and after she acquired her weapon, Chloe intended to play along in this game of perverted survival, to find her assaulter. _I'm sure he knows what's going on. And I know he won't be hard to find. Fuck being afraid._

* * *

Without harm, Chloe found the kitchen partially intact, a variety of kitchenware scattered over the countertops. Pots, pans, even silverware was found but naturally, anything sharp was absent. Desperation had hit an all-time high and picking up a fork to serve as protection for the moment, Chloe stuffed it into her pocket and ventured on to find a more suitable form of defense. The threat of fear tempted her conscious, her feet moving cautious yet swiftly back towards the male ward and abruptly as she navigated, she contemplated most of these men hadn't encountered a woman in years. **"Male Ward"** labeled on a nearby wall with an arrow pointing to the left which eventually led her to a room full of cells. Her hope begged for the cells to be empty with the entire room free at her disposal; reality was, the provocative men of Mount Massive's B Ward were still confined to padded rooms. Wall lights were spread out along the walls, allowing Clo to see sparse faces pressed against the crevice of their doors. They were horribly disfigured and not just one: she could spot them all, their faces mangled with stitches, leaving some with one eye.

"Merciful God, I knew you'd continue to spread the gospel through a conception." A voice uttered in a whisper behind her and instinctively, Chloe equipped her fork turning to introduce the tip to her visitor's neck. An elderly bald man about her height dressed in black attire covered with a cross stood behind her and genuinely startled by her reaction, he grabbed her arms gently. "I'm not here to hurt you, my girl. Not if our Lord has chosen you to bear." Chloe pushed his arms away, increasing space between them using her arm length and fork to measure. "The fuck are you talking about?" The man shook his head, the same headshake she would get from her father, her brother. The headshake of disappointment, a slow nod from left to right, eyes closed as if Chloe had let this man down in some way to a point where he couldn't look at her.

"Another non-believer, my Lord…"

"Look, I don't know who you're speaking to as I'm the only one here." Matching brown eyes connected with hers as the man broke his conversation to address hers. "Have you not met our God, the reason for our mere existence?" A simple head nod sufficed but Chloe was never one to be simple and given the current situation, there was no time for a religion debate. But she knew how eager society was when it came to enlightening others on the subject of faith; crazy or not, this man was no exception. "I can't answer that right now. But I have questions. Can we go somewhere more private?" Her bald companion grinned enthusiastically and clasped his hands together gratefully. "Follow me, my daughter."

* * *

Chloe blindly followed her humming elder, holding her questions internally until the pair arrived at their destination. The night air blew a chill breeze and in an attempt to keep warm, she picked up the pace past her companion until a large building came into focus with a large cross standing boldly in the cloudy moonlight. _A church? This place has a church?_ Her small hand shook as she grabbed onto its handle and swung the large door open, exposing the barren room to the harsh fall wind. Once the two were inside, Chloe immediately performed her routine inspection turning up with jack shit. "You can't even find a decent fu…" She ceased speaking upon dark wearied eyes meeting hers and she looked away to the large cross traditionally hung behind the pulpit. "I didn't say it." Chloe remarked sarcastically leaning against a nearby pew.

"My dear girl, I believe you're confused."

"Are you just now getting that?" Chloe's voice became dry, almost dead. The guy was crazy but he wasn't stupid. "And, in regards to your 'God,' I'm pretty sure you're referring to Immaculate Conception."

"Wrong, dear girl. I assume you were once a patient of the Engine, though I'm shocked to see a woman still among us. You must be here for a reason."

Chloe huffed. "Wrong. I was supposed to be transferred soon. Doctor informed me tonight before this…happened. Do you know what happened?"

"You must accept the Gospel to understand, my child. You were put in the Engine to connect with our Lord, the Walrider. He only appears to those who believe and those who don't, well, you've seen the result. You're covered in it."

A silence grew, Chloe examining her clothing in acknowledgement to the latter statement and her companion watched her awaiting another violent fork reaction. Instead, she looked back to him in quiet defeat and she wanted to hear more. With a soft sigh, she nodded. "Go on."

"Do you believe?"  
"Yes." She lied, mentally seeking forgiveness within herself for doing so.

"Do you know what happened to the other women here?"

"Yes. Some died in result of the Engine. They took women out of the program and changed our therapy. Why aren't you telling me something I don't know yet?"

_**"A woman."**_

_**"She's truculent. Father, who is this?"**_

A pair of voices this time; both deep, one more than the other. By this time, Chloe had grown irritated with being interrupted and she fiercely scanned the room again to find the well-spoken culprits of such ill-manners. Literally uncovered, the sight of two naked men in a place of worship astounded her and Chloe cleared her throat, her back now facing the elder. _"Father? Now the cross on his robe makes sense. But a criminally insane priest doesn't."_

"Who are you and why the hell do you want to know who I am?"

_If naked men were allowed to stand in the presence of a priest who appeared unamused, then nothing should shock him. Including foul language._

"I would watch that tongue, sweetheart." The one speaking came forward, a bald one wielding a machete-like object. Chloe's eyes grew, a stone of fear lodged in her throat as her arms crossed defensively. During her walk with the elder earlier, she thought up the idea to keep her fork hidden along her wrist secured by her ponytail holder, for hand-to-hand combat. But it was obviously no threat compared to his weapon of choice.

"Not now, brother. At least not in front of the priest." His ironically crew cut sporting partner spoke, stepping forward machete in hand as well to join his brother's side, the four of them now standing around the church alter. "I admire your brother's premise, the…equipment as well." She was teasing them now, her eyebrows raised provactively and her eyes glanced them over in an attempt to loosen the tense disposition that entered the air. The pair seemed to catch on throwing her rotten, toothless grins and Chloe could sense a psychopathic thrill of hunt about them. She had forgotten to consider the reactions she would receive in the event she encountered the male population but she figured most of them would convey the same elements: lust, blood, shock.

"Trust me, brother. This beautiful creature is safe."

"For now."

"I'm sorry. Please excuse their enthusiasm. It's been a while since they've been out, let alone seen a woman." The priest began but Chloe put her hand up to stop him. "No explanation necessary for that, Father." If she wanted to get the information she sought, she would play along by any means. "Nevertheless, I want to know who or what this Walrider is and what it has to do with me."

"Our Merciful God has been released to tear His gospel into the inhabitants of this asylum and spread its word. Many of those women died but did you know some of them actually achieved conception through the Morphogenic Engine? Yes…In His judgment, these women were deemed worthy to bear His offspring but unfortunately, they did not survive."

"Yet, here you are." Thing Two chimed in, waving his machete playfully. Thing One chuckled.

Chloe's eyes narrowed in their direction, a smug curve forming at the corner of her lips before she directed her attention to her first priority in conversation as he continued. "You, my girl, might be the key to unleashing our Creator."

"I only did that Engine shit once! I felt funny afterwards but nothing else happened. After that, they ceased the program so I can't be the 'key' to anything. Those women were probably exposed to the project much more…" Her voice trailing off, implying the explanation moot. "Regardless, who are you? A follower?"

"Much more, daughter. A prophet. It is my duty to inform the public."

"I see. And the naked _Shining _rejects here?" Chloe nodded in the Twins' direction.

"He let us out." Thing One replied, walking to Father's side. "Let's call it a sense of obligation. As he said, it has been a while."

Chloe's nod was apprehensive yet calm, her body angling to face the priest and one half of his sidekicks, the other standing adjacent to her with two pews providing a safety net between them. "Right. Well, thank you for answering my questions, Father. 'S been very informative but it is obvious this place has gone to shit, so why are you all still here?"

"As I said, my child, it is my duty to release the Walrider. Unleash Him upon a society in need of a new faith."

"And you plan to go about that in here, how?"

"So many questions, Father."

"Her lips demand attention."

"My sons, she asked a question. Don't be rude." Priest met her gaze with a reassuring simper. "In due time. There is still much work to be done. In the meantime, I urge you to seek His presence. Whether you want to believe it or not, you've been called. He's just waiting for you to answer."

The entire talk of an entity impregnating her coupled with the sight of ugly yet decently endowed gentleman left Chloe unbalanced and momentarily, her guard came down. She was sickened, disgusted, horny, enlightened by a killer motility. She received all the information she needed about the Walrider but the Priest never mentioned Billy Hope, something worth mentioning but not with the brothers around.

"So how do I answer?"

"You said you believed. He will find you, daughter."

With a final nod to the three gentleman, Chloe stepped out of the pew and prepared her way back to the entrance through which they came. "No, Father. I'll find him." There was silence again, the men watching her drift to the exit. Surprise struck them when she stopped at the door and faced them again. "By the way, handsome: every curve of my body demands attention. And by the look of that beautiful length of steel you possess, we share common interests."

Her male counterparts, piqued by her words but not yet committed, followed her trail up the aisle slowly stopping randomly in an effort to tease her back. She continued. "I'd greatly appreciate my own toy to play with, considering I believe I'm the last of my kind."

"She's right! My boys, there are mad men about. One of you, in the name of our Savior, sacrifice a weapon. That fork of hers won't do."  
Both men laughed obnoxiously at her amateur stunt and Chloe began to feel like the runt attempting to keep up with the big dogs but it was important to keep a hardened image here; "Damsel in distress" wouldn't do. A soft and slow confident giggle escaped her lips before a hardened stare fell upon her person. "I wouldn't laugh. Your dear priest was damn near close to getting a four point jugular piercing." Their laughs fell silent at the fact, and an immediate tension rose.

_Shut up, Clo. Stop talking, Clo._

"I'm sorry Father. You know you startled me."  
The priest nodded imitating her hand movement from earlier. "It's alright, dear girl. Sons?"

Thing One and Thing Two obviously didn't appreciate her comment but their personal emotions didn't seem to affect their loyalty and after exchanging passing looks, Thing Two stepped forward handing her his machete. He said nothing, only turning to walk back to his brother. "Thanks. I'm sure you guys will find me again." With nothing left to say, Chloe grabbed the handle one last time and ran back towards the asylum, the door slamming behind her.

Father Martin closed his eyes, his face tilting to meet the ceiling of the church as the palms of his hands met. "All of my dedication is working. It's all for you, Merciful One…" He continued, his familiar hum heard faintly as he walked away slowly. The Twins stood patiently awaiting for the priest to completely leave before they spoke.

"Did you hear her, brother? Her body demands attention."

"You heard the priest. She must meet the Walrider before we kill her."

"But we can still give her a hard time."

"Yes. But first, I'm in need of a new blade."

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Finally right? I'm actually proud of this chapter. Writer's block has been an issue.

We got Father Martin and Twins here now. ^.^ Looks like Chloe's making friends (pfftyeahright).

Hope to get another chapter up for you guys soon. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten Eddie and our favorite Jeremy Blaire. They are way overdue for an appearance.

As always, thank you for reading! 3

- FLCN


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII:**

**Operation: Out-Crazy the Crazies**

* * *

The talk must've taken longer than she expected and by the time she returned to the asylum, many of the patients who were once imprisoned now roamed free, forcing her to hide in dark corners to avoid discovery. Chloe didn't care if they saw her, now that she felt confident in protecting herself, but she preferred stealth to being forthright. Waiting on a wandering lost soul to decide on a room, she took a moment to admire the man's gift to her. It looked larger in her small yet dangerous hands than it had in the previous owner's and Chloe relished the moment to use it on the person willing to cross her. Imagination delivered the visual of plunging it into a chest cavity, twisting the blade until she got bored doing so, changing the method to slicing someone's throat open. And given the waste of life in the building who deemed themselves worthy to take the life of another, there were plenty of options to choose from.

Including the key to her escape, "Jer" Blaire.

There was Big Guy.

And this lost soul wandering ahead of where she sat. Chloe looked up to a camera in a nearby corner, a blinking red dot indicating that recording still in process and decided Lost Soul would be test subject number one on gratifying her bloodlust. The camera as her "audience," she would grade herself on execution and performance, given she survived, and work to improve her sport like a Blood Olympics. A meticulous grin slyly bloomed as she stood up halfway, her knees bent to allow her to move low across the hall studying her target closely. He wasn't armed or he didn't appear to be carrying anything; his mutilated features and brown ragged clothes designated a fellow patient. Blood spatter cluttered his garb and he was talking to himself, details that were unsurprising but Chloe found herself fascinated by the spatter on his face, watching as he licked his lips repeatedly as if he savored the taste. Y_eah, he's fair game. Now I don't feel so bad._

Lost Soul stopped walking, and Clo imitated ceasing immediately in track to hide behind a randomly discarded bookcase broken apart, surely by a patient to make a homemade plank as a weapon. _Fuc__k, why didn't I think of that? These patients are subconscious geniuses._ She thought, Lost Soul's footsteps approaching barely tapping the cement, deciding to walk back the way he came. Chloe internally kicked her own ass, the perfect plan backfiring before her very eyes and she was now trapped in a fight or flee debacle. The conflict seem to freeze time and blood flow to her brain, adrenaline taking the reins of her decision making process as she tried to draw up a new plan of attack.

_Another second longer and you'll be dead._

The thought sent a kickstart to her legs, her hands gripped the machete tightly and without hesitation, Clo took off back towards the dark corner. _**"HEY. WOMAN."**_ Lost Soul's voice was harsh, bemused but most of all, loud. A crowd of savages was the last thing needed; with alert of a feminine presence certain to incite one, there lurked danger of being ambushed in an unfamiliar environment. It was time to get this asshole alone. Visual memory dictated a room near the corner, just as dark to aid in her advantages of being small. The door slammed behind her and she immediately took refuge behind an L-shaped desk, Lost Soul ramming into the wooden hatch repeatedly until it naturally gave way crashing to the floor. At first it was silent and Chloe tried her best to mask her heavy breathing, holding her breath as she clenched her blade close to her chest, the point away from her. _**"HOW FUCKING STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?!"**_ Lost Soul refused to stay in one place; one second he seemed close and the next, he was across the room. Taking a risk, Clo peeped her head from behind the desk, attempting to see her target before he spotted her first.

_Damn, i__t's hard to see!_

Lost Soul obviously more skilled in the sport of hunt and having the advantage of knowing the wing and its rooms well, hid against the wall in a blind spot adjacent from the desk. The shadow of tight curls rose from behind the desk and his stitches cracked into a grin, displaying two ragged teeth. _**"GOT YOU."**_ Lost Soul boldly gripped a handful of her hair and yanked her head onto the desk, chortling as Chloe yelped out of pain. Disorientation and nausea settled as a splitting headache sprung; her injuries agitated by the gripping pressure of Lost Soul's hands enough to propel her daze into a blind rage.

_Fight back._

Chloe's arm plunged the knife above her head, her hand now pressed against fabric. Lost Soul's laughs slowly shifted to shallow breaths and his pressure on her scalp tightened. As performed in imagination earlier, her hand rotated with a sharp right angle twist, forcing the wound wider and deeper in hopes of the blade's point emerging through his back; the hand in possession of her locks dropped submissively. The blade withdrew from his body as Chloe fell to the floor and the man slumped backwards, lifelessly sliding down against the wall Satisfaction was yet to be hers, not until she confirmed the body. On all fours, Clo crawled towards him, her backside on the floor once she was close. Lost Soul no longer spoke, an echo of a haunting laugh resonant. Nothing on him stirred and in a gleaming haze, Clo stood to admire her work letting her breath return to normal as she evaluated the scene.

_Eh, A for execution._

* * *

_**"I'd like to think if I didn't end up here and if the stage fright wasn't intense, I would've pursued a career in music. My mother got me into it pretty early, with piano classes. Music is probably the one thing that can singlehandedly apply to any moment in my life, regardless of the song. I listen to everything so I would hope so."**_

_**"Did you get into music simply because of your mother's influence?"**_

_**"Not at all. I mean the classes, no shit. I was young as shit when I started piano. Do you think I walked around with bills stacked in my OshKosh?"**_

_**Dr. Carl chuckled. "No. Of course not."**_

_**"Then why the asinine questions, Doc?" Chloe gave a light grin as she spoke. "Anyway. I enjoyed the piano so there's nothing to resent there. And it helped with voice training."**_

_** "I imagine."**_

_** "There isn't music program here? Or instruments to act as therapy?"**_

_**"I'm afraid not, Ms. Wahl. The patients here don't exactly appreciate the arts."**_

_** "I'm shocked." Chloe sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes. "But they can learn how to sew to make body suits of human flesh. How exactly does that help?"**_

_**Dr. Carl replied with the familiar look of stale oblivion, compelling Chloe to change the subject, much to her chagrin. "You're no fun today Doc. I don't think we're going to accomplish much today."**_

* * *

A blood drop path spawned from her victim as Chloe progressed past the shattered bookcase towards the showers. _**"Who's there?"** _A voice startled from the steel door she approached, demanding movement be ceased until identity was established. An attempt at the door discovered it locked; whomever it was on the other side clearly wanted to keep everything out. After the brawling effort it took to get there and with other efforts vanquished, Clo surrendered in a quiet whisper.

"Look, you've no idea what this night has been like. Or maybe you do. And if you do, I'd appreciate it if you opened the door."

Silence.

"I've a throbbing headache, my face is leaking and there's this thing called a first aid in this room made for situations like this."

Silence.

"What the fuck?" Chloe's threshold for patience wore thin, an antsy finger tapped the handle of the machete and fundamentally to "fix" the silence, she'd sing a favorite of hers - Billie Holiday's cover of "As Time Goes By."

_It's still the same old story. A tale of love and glory._

She listened again. Silence.

_A case of do or die._

Chains rattled in accordance with footsteps.

Oxygen vacated her lungs along with the harmony in her heart, and terror stepped in as replacement. Big Guy. His breathing was rough and full of fury, a slight growl of disappointment chiming in between his usual pseudo vigilant phrases. Her whispers returned to the Stranger for a last plea. "PLEASE. THIS BIG GUY, HE'S COMING."

Silence.

A last desperate attempt at the door. Still locked. Adrenaline flooded her; Chloe was literally a mouse trapped in a corner. A corner down a bright annihilated corridor with little room to maneuver around the giant, as the last time she remembered, Big Guy was surprisingly agile. If the Stranger came as no help, then confrontation remained the viable option. She continued to sing, this time louder.

**_The world will always welcome lovers._**

Footsteps were heavier now, stampeding in the corridor's direction. She had his attention, finishing her note exceptionally.

**_As time goes by._**

Big Guy circled the corner wearing a satisfied grin, a counter to her serious nature on the opposite end of the hall. Chloe brought one finger up signaling him to come, the steel door meeting the nape of her neck and right wrist in possession of her machete as she rested against it. "I'm right here, big boy." The words drowning in confidence evident from her machete acquisition and no time passed the moment the words left her lips; Big Guy immediately charged at her confident from their previous encounter. The sinister look he wore faded as the head of his member was met with the tip of her concealed savior and he stopped as quickly as he started. Their eyes met, a mischievous giggle left her lips as her left hand replaced the blade and the giant watched her speechless, exposing another advantage of being the lone female: a steamy scenario of interaction with another patient, specifically a sexually repressed male. "I ought to cut your shit off." Chloe stated, strong conviction behind every syllable watching her once powerful adversary now an inferior, limp as dough in the palm of her hand. A slow stroke down eased his tension and his facial features softened. "Maybe if I had this thing earlier, we could've gotten off to a better start." She pushed the machete's tip into his inner thigh, implying a serious threat of a critical wound although she had every intention to use his compliance as a blessing.

"I think we're looking for the same thing…" Big Guy said nothing instead choosing to breathe gruffly through a lipless mouth.

"The Walrider?"

His blue eyes ballooned. "Why are you looking for it?"

"Why are you trying to contain it?" She asked, speaking as if she possessed knowledge on its presence.

It was obvious the interrogation was beginning to piss him off but Chloe's threshold for patience died the second a machete entered her hands. "Considering we're actually talking and not killing each other, let's move. You know better than anyone it's not safe to discuss this here."

"What makes you think we're talking?"

Chloe sadistically twisted his penis enough to cause a discomfort and her captive groaned, sending tingles through her body. "If you want to leave this conversation intact, I'd suggest it. Otherwise, I see a great sex toy substitution in the near future." She moaned, turning him around to walk ahead of her – one, to watch him and two, to serve as protection.

* * *

Author's note:  
Please enjoy. :)

Hope to get the next chapter up before the weekend is over.

- FLCN


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII:**

**Never Again**

* * *

The duo scanned past Victim #1's room of demise and Chloe tugged on Big Guy's arm to stop in second of reflection. Part of her wanted to boast of the accomplishment, the feat managed by a person small in comparison the surrounding competition, a feat that would sure to be a staple in a new breakthrough therapy. Now came second thoughts, in addition to her impersonality towards any form of sentimental human contact with the exception of fornication, a humbling reaction as she played back the encounter staring at the floor. Quickly, she regained her composure and nudged her rather large companion, who had been looking at her the entire time, surprisingly curious attempting to read every emotion. Chloe's suddenly cold stare warded away any speculations and with that, the crimson jaunt proceeded.

Chloe's subconscious escapades continued as well as they walked, lights flickering in and out seemingly symbolic to her attention span zoning from internal confessions to thought-shattering shouts of ambush, chase, unease, thrill all at once. Big Guy by now sick of the silence grunted, his massive hand extending to call the elevator now in front of them. No surprise the doors immediately flung open inviting the two inside, as if a shepherd for liberation, a sweet vacation from the bland walls lined with photos of random accomplished men, no doubt involved in Murkoff's twisted arrangements. Tossing the machete back and forth between her hands with delicate skill, a soft innocent smirk graced her lips eyeing her protector in gratitude. "Honestly, thanks for not ripping my head off or anything. I come in peace…"

_I think._

"If you hadn't attacked me earlier and explained what the fuck was going on, I think we could've spared the unnecessary antics."

_I think._

Angling her now equipped left arm away from her body, she walked to the elevator control panel located on the opposite side, conveniently next to where he was standing. Fearless in demeanor and maintaining eye contact with Guy, she confidently pressed the **STOP** button. "This is actually better. And I'm sure we don't have much time. Talk to me and I'll talk to you. Easy?"

* * *

Big Guy's initial reaction was to slam this young woman to the elevator wall, violently fling her head into its ceiling not believing a word, a supplement to demons the unstable man already fought physically and mentally. He was on a mission; the Walrider could never escape the walls of Mount Massive. It fleeing the grounds authorized a terrible secret onto the world and Chris Walker assumed full responsibility in do preventing this disaster. All the Walrider needed was a living host who had witnessed enough terror to be inhumane – soulless, emotionless, and no boundaries. Of course, Murkoff went through protocol to protect their biggest asset in a weapon such as the Walrider with Billy Hope as its host. Despite this, Chris relied on his military background and put forth his role in Murkoff's personal executioner. No one could live.

Chris wasn't completely irrational, weighing his options through a balance of pros and cons of killing off the only woman left in the entire building. There was adventure to be sought in this opportunity, he could see it with his third eye. He closed his eyes, only opening them when ready to reply to her. In a low gruff voice, he finally spoke. "I'm not here for peace."

* * *

A layer of goosebumps raised on every exposed portion of her skin. Even in a small space at low pitch, his voice seem to penetrate every cuticle on the epidermis and demand consideration. "Established that when you avoided my question. The Walrider?"

Chris bared teeth as he explained. "No one can know about it."

"So that was the rationale you went with when you decided to break down my goddamn door? A rush attack?"

"At this point, it doesn't matter." Chris huffed, looking up and away from her eyes, concentrating on several cracks in the paint on the wall in front of him.

"And why..?"

His gaze remained. "If it's not me, it's the Walrider. You know that."

Her grip strengthened at the thought and as soon as the words left his lips or lack thereof, she drove the machete piercing the wood as far as it would go, with as much force as she could muster. "Let that be an answer to what I know, and that I know it well."

A laugh filled his belly yet the intensity of this woman's nature defined killer instinct. Maybe she would be of more assistance he earlier assumed. "Did you understand what I meant when I said, 'No one can know'?"

Clo nodded. "That includes you."

"But I know about the Walrider. What I don't understand is why the fuck I woke up to a massacre."

Chris hesitated but she claimed knowledge on Walrider, which meant she understood the power it possessed and the abuse precedent based on overall results.

_Perhaps an alliance. For now._

"The Walrider is out in the asylum. It will attach to a living host, preferably one free from this piece of shit."

"And pregnancy?"

"Hm. You're still here and nothing yet, huh."

Chloe nodded again. _Maybe that's why I'm still alive at this point of the conversation._

Chris continued. "Either way, there's a lot of work to do. It will not stop unless the source is located and neutralized."

"So we just have to find Billy." Chloe muttered, stepping far back and sliding her machete carefully into her waist. Her curls were now being swept back into a large ponytail, a familiar feeling washing over as she nabbed loose strands. This was her go-to move before a blowjob, as she believed it was routine for any woman blessed with a full head of hair. Chris wasn't attractive in the least but hell if she would fight the feeling any longer, especially if she ran into another life-or-death altercation.

"Don't take this personal." Chloe instructed again in front him, this time grabbing onto his blood-soaked slacks. "I think we both could use it." The further she went, the more Chris was awed. Already nervous by nature, the possibility of receiving fellatio after many years tipped Chris to the edge of spechlessness. A passing draft swept by bare legs as Chris lifted his smaller, curvier counterpart's off of the floor and around his waist.

"I'd rather fuck you."

"Even better."

Chris, both surprised and aroused by her enthusiasm, immediately found her equally aroused from the day's events as their bodies met with slow, hard rhythm. Chloe embraced his stiff size as all stress blew away with each stroke. They didn't speak, instead allowing their eyes to meet, heavy breaths becoming synchronized as his chain accessories jingled in harmony. What Chris lacked in lip, his tongue made up for in action trailing across her neck and collarbone. In the heat of the moment, he nibbled on the skin of her breast and a sharp exhale unintentionally expelled in the tone of an "ah." Chris ostentatiously grinned against her skin; he could still make a woman feel good. The angle of his member tilted perfectly to tap the right spots as he pushed her into the elevator wall and before long, Chloe became acquainted with an old friend she missed dearly: an orgasm achieved with another. Breaths modified to shallow in an attempt to remain quiet, her tightness rumbling throughout it, enveloping and breaching his composure as he reached climax.

* * *

_**DING.**_

Chloe ventured the messy second floor of Administrative Block while Chris separated to survey the first floor again. On separation, the two agreed to work in tandem namelessly for the time being: Chris to exterminate and Chloe to find Billy, slaying only under specific circumstances.

_**"What circumstances?"**_

_**"We shared pleasure, not names. Don't ask me questions."**_

Upon discovering a couch, Chloe closed the door of the room and turned out the lights. Her head met the cushion and slowly, she slipped in a sexually charged euphoria tingling with the reflection of every stroke. In the middle of battle, Clo met the heavens; she wanted to indulge in this for as long as it lasted. The bloodshed however reminded her that others hadn't the luxury of enjoying such a privilege and Clo closed her eyes in gratitude, suddenly remembering Eddie. Her eyes immediately popped back open as she began to wonder how he was faring. If her last words meant anything to him, especially now during such an ironic and unfortunate outbreak. He had to hold on, for her sake. Her strongest desires experienced back to back ensured she would never be the same woman again. It was official: she murderous sex enthusiast and Eddie's previous attempts to woo required her future attention. Break time was over.

_Stay alive, Eddie._

In one room, she found shelves, many of them empty with a third of them stacked with heads. Actual heads of men beheaded at the hands of her previous lover. It was a sight to behold, for Chris did not lie when he said he had work to finish. Chloe tried the light switch to no avail but she could see bodies lying in pools of blood, some headless, others contorted at the spine slouched against the wall. Security guards mostly, their uniforms stained with sweat, blood, tears, maybe even piss; Chloe giggled quietly at the thought as her small feet crossed across the carpet. Trailing behind her were red toe prints others a complete footprint. Yet, she felt no fear or caution of being followed. If anything, Chloe became keen to the asylum's madness, as she mentally walked on air from that divine taste of sex after nearly five months of isolation. Now she felt ready in every way possible for whatever Mount Massive dared to do to impede.

In light of recent events, Clo developed a different appetite, one that actually required sustenance. The only location of food were vending machines back on the first floor and the only other option involved the elevator back down to the kitchen. A few hours passed in between the last time she was there and faintly, hope settled as the doors opened to the asylum's true cemented hell. An alarm blaring distantly piqued her curiosity, setting forth an anticipating investigation in search of something edible through half-lit chambers of previous tortures she missed. Screams were heard no more though she noted the change in decorations: torn plastic veils hung like streamers, red lights whirling in circular bulbs in some areas as if she stepped in a quarantine. But it was somewhere unseen. Maybe Billy was around.

_WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR. WHIRRRRRRR._

Chloe stopped immediately against a wall as she approached what resembled the kitchen. Someone was in there, with some sort of power tool. There he stood, in front of the table once clean, now covered with the body of a fellow patient. A man-made barricade of various furniture prevented sight of the weapon and her stomach coincidentally rumbled in disappointment. The kitchen, iin her opinion, had been claimed.

_Where did he get that power shit from? I want one!_

The whirring grew louder and suddenly he whipped around, looking her dead in the eye. **"I COULD SMELL YOU."** Sheer adrenaline flushed her nervous system, propelling it to heightened speeds as Clo gasped and immediately ran back toward the elevator; to no surprise, the whirring gave chase as a door slammed. With no guarantee the elevator would still be there, Chloe devised a back up plan.

_Note to self: If a place is too quiet, there's a reason for it._

_**"YOU ARE MINE, LADY-MEAT!"**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry the chapters aren't longer. I wish I had time to sit and write a longer one but developing a plot takes time for sure. I want to give you guys an actual story line. No pure smut one shots (although there's nothing wrong with that.) Quality quantity, so hopefully the chapters are good enough to keep you guys interested. Once I'm finished, I'll more than likely repost this as a story altogether, that way it's a lot easier in the future. But reviews would also help progress the chapters so any input is appreciated!

She finally got laid! Won't be the last. & Just a random: I pretty much imagined Chloe walking around MM singing I Just Had Sex by The Lonely Island afterwards. xD

I'll get the next part up to you guys in the next day!

- FLCN


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

**In My Head**

* * *

**_The elevator actually managed to be there. Pleasant fucking surprise but one I'm eternally grateful for. Once I pushed enough buttons to randomly decide what floor I'd get off on, as the doors opened, I ran in the nearest room. No locker. No bed. Nowhere to hide. Sure enough, I could hear the whirring off in the distance but not for long. He was definitely coming to investigate the floor. He must've waited to see what floor I got off on. If I had something to match his power tool…._**

Chloe ran to the next room with a door, finding a bed and before he could spot her, she closed the door quietly and ducked under the bed. The noise of death grew closer further down the hall and she knew she would have to wait it out. Patience wasn't exactly a forte of hers when it came to getting what she wanted. And right now, this friendly gentleman was keeping her a meal in another kitchen in another ward. And who knew what the conditions were like? Hence, her impatience. Her small body on its left side, left fingertips tapped the wooden beneath her in entertainment while the right hand held the machete en garde. As the whirring grew closer, the tapping lessened and soon, her enemy found himself on the other side of the door. The knob turned, soon opened as Chloe did not lock it. One foot stepped in preferring his weapon to announce arrival, and Chloe prepared for battle.

_**"I can smell you…." **_Between her thighs remained secretions and Chloe grinned mischievously.

_I bet. Turn out Big Guy wasn't a bad fuck. Oh shit…He's coming closer. _

**_I watched the Creep inch closer to bed ready slice into his tendons but he suddenly stopped a few feet away. Turning around to survey the entire room as I had done many times before. That's when I got the idea to mentally take notes, learn and mimic. This guy looked like a natural and now that I could see his weapon, it's a wonder where he acquired a handheld power saw of some sort. Huh. I was completely unware they were allowed to work with power tools…BUT NOT MUSIC. Unbelievable._**

In the midst of thinking, Chloe realized Creep was no longer in the room; however, unsure if he truly left the room, she remained in place. She had developed a method of breathing in case enemies were near, breathing in her mouth and out her nose – the reverse of proper breathing technique. Chloe's genetic predisposition to asthma left her with fits of bronchitis after running and while she could control coughing thanks to years of marijuana abuse, wheezing became an issue in hiding. With this technique, she swallowed "fresh" air in comparison to inhaling through the nose and risking a wheeze. In her opinion, this was just another weakness she could not expose. After a few swallows, all was still and the whirring now traveled south.

_**My first instinct was to get the fuck out of there. I got my last breath and rolled from refuge and sprinted to the door, opposite his direction of choice. The problem with Mount Massive was that each floor looked nearly the same, I'm sure done purposely in design to confuse any patient in attempt of escape. On my way to the other kitchen, I stopped to observe an official directory conveniently hung on the wall though the dim lighting made my momentary break a little longer. According to the map, there was another block that she hadn't explored. Food no longer important, I hurried before the Creep came back this way. My sole mission now: Find Eddie. And I know just where to check.**_

_**But….**_

_**It'd be unfortunate to lie to the Priest and Big, and it's not my intention to stop looking for this Walrider but if it serves me no purpose and I can't see it or be affected by it in any way, I'm losing interest. Though my therapy in the Morphogenic Engine was brief, it did leave lasting effects. My natural occurring dreams aren't the same; in fact, it's the same memories, specifically painful memories. Memories I particularly don't care to remember and I started to suspect the medicine induced during the process impacts body's functions, even after the sessions were over. The results were apparent. These men might've been criminally insane at first but the ME drastically altered their transgressions to aggressive and disturbing levels. And I personally understood but her, speak for these men? Who would take a criminally insane patient's word without concrete proof? Pfft. Even if I got out, there's little to no chance….**_

**"ATTENTION MURKOFF PERSONNEL: AN EMERGENCY EVACUATION IS IN PROCESS. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ADMINISTRATIVE BLOCK…."**

Chloe snapped out of thought to the announcement as she approached a steel door with a lock. The lock, she determined, were strategically placed before this extremely late declaration of salvation to surviving guards, doctors and any other Murkoff employee left alive, stuck inside with Colorado's finest maniacs. A body draped in a white coat scurried from a room at the very end likely in an attempt to make it to aid, leaving her alone to figure out a plan.

_That's fucking great. According to that map, this path would take me towards a kitchen connected to the gymnasium. Hmm._

Chloe began to ponder the options, looking for advancement as opposed to going back. Any minute, the Creep could head this way and she'd be trapped. However, feet away from her stood another door with an opening above it allowing a reasonably sized person to climb over. Quickly, she rushed to scan rooms in search of any kind of furniture – a desk, a chair to put on top of said desk, an intact bookcase, anything. A desk tilted on its side settled as her choice, she slid her machete into its designated place at her side finding it difficult to drag the originally polished wood across the carpet alone. Another attempt, another few inches, this pattern proceeding until her foot slipped backwards in a pool of blood sending her and the desk crashing to the floor. A loud crash echoed through and down the hall.

_Fuck. Way to go, Clo._

**WHIRRRR.**

**_Shiiiiiiiii-_**

Chloe didn't finish her sentence as she back on her feet, rushing to the other side to push it the remainder of the way. The method indeed quicker but it still required much effort until the desk met the hallway. Creep approached fast and she could hear him in the distance yelling for her.

"FEED ME."

_**I was confused by his statement. Feed him? Earlier he said he could smell me followed by the nickname "lady-meat." So now we've got cannibals. Suddenly, I didn't feel like a weirdo anymore. I was a few meters away when it sounded like he was around the corner forcing me hustle ass even more. Creep kept muttering, repeating the same phrase over and over again: "Find you. Eat you." And then, he was there about to run. Time slowed down as I inched close to the door, deciding it close enough as I hastily climbed on top. The roar of the blades spinning furiously teetered behind me and as I leapt up to that hole, they met the wood in a shredding collision. With my remaining strength, I shifted the weight of legs bring them up as I pulled myself over, my machete slicing into my thigh as I fell heavy to the floor. My second successful attempt at escape only angered him, impatience as the driving force of his temptations compelled him to ram into the locked door in hopes of breaking it down. But he found no triumph and I emerged again slightly bruised, still bleeding but in one piece.**_

"NO. YOU BITCH. YOU WERE MINE!"

_**I wanted to reply so badly, to let him know he would never know me as a feast but I went on without a word. Hopefully, I'll never have to see this man again, who I consider a lot more terrifying than Big. His method of "eating" doesn't tickle fancy unfortunately. Safely away, I found myself in another long corridor, this one full of windows instead of doors. A glance out of them revealed military tanks parked out front, light posts shining in the cold fall evening as leaves blew across the cobblestone paths. The late declaration now made sense; Murkoff sent for help. These bastards were actually trying to get away with this. A flash of lightning crossed the jet black skie****s with a deep rumble following - a storm's way to declare its arrival, communicating the chance of a possible interlude for my body begged for serious R & R. ****Storms in the mountains were always a relaxing time for me. Our home came with a patio connected, sheltered by a roof; as a child I'd lay in the hammock attached, rocking back and forth as the rain patter whispered, lulling me to sleep. The memory faded into another, one more sinister almost unlike my own. A strange visual, much like the ones I experience in the Engine and at the brink of fainting, I leaned against the glass in attempt to collect myself. Without delay, the floor left my feet and in my delusion, I insisted that I was simply lightheaded. But the glass was no longer against me but away as if someone pulled me off the ground in complete possession of my body. However, as I shook myself awake, I realized I was still grounded and alone. ****But my foreknowledge yearned to be explored; it was then I heard the Priest loud and clear.**_

_**Believe, huh? Well Priest, I think I just met your beloved Walrider.**_

* * *

**Author's note: **

So she's pretty much taking over the story, it's soon going to be hers to tell.

New chapter up soon. xo

Thanks for reading!

- FLCN


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter V:**

**A Match Made In Hell**

* * *

At first it was a glimpse in that corridor, a sample of its power. Then it became one big hallucination following me, and I had to wonder if a ME metamorphosis began to manifest into a vivid reality. In welcoming my flaws, did I invite dangerous minds to corrupt my sanity? I hadn't experienced this shift in realism since the first night after the Engine therapy. Since women were removed, no horrors returned and I figured my body had rid itself of the toxins implanted by Murkoff. Why did the Walrider decide to appear before me now? Was it Murkoff's intentions for me to become a weapon of mass murderous intent in hopes to embody it? Perhaps they didn't expect their projects to turn on them but at least they got to witness the results firsthand, possibly before their last breath of existence, mortally and professionally. It seems no matter what I did: deep breaths, positive thoughts, imagining superb sex, nothing shook the uncomfortable feeling of something I couldn't see hovering above my shoulder.

Abruptly again my forearms lifted grasped by a pair of hands invisible to the eye, the pressure of an apparition against my rear. And now, I didn't feel safe. Through a blurred vision, I fought it as much as I could. I almost felt like its toy; it was playing with its food, ribbing in wildness as warmth passed over my chest and I lost all ability to breathe. Was the Walrider feeling me up!?

The more I resisted, the more aggressive it became, the grip evolving to stronger proportions. Then I understood why women were eliminated from the program; this strength granted coercion endowment and it had ability to reproduce. Was it to be achieved through sex? And if so, how in the hell – was that possible? Though tempted to find out, it wasn't the best time and I was in desperate need of a bed in a quiet place; my cell, the perfect candidate was on the opposite side of the building and not an option. One last effort and I landed on the floor, catching my balance on my toes and fingertips and pained, I regained stability. As I scampered away, I wondered if it still stalked beyond awaiting to pester thrice.

I staggered out of the male ward, slamming the steel door behind me looking back to observe any activity. Satisfied, my attention fell upon the double doors of the gym ahead. My body swelled with exasperation, relieved as I approached them extending an eager hand for the knob. A reconstruction of the gym made a hall of horrors, dozens of bodies hung to the ceiling with more than enough room to spare for more. Lights placed in the middle of the room illuminated them, the person responsible obviously proud of the work. A horde of men, naked and mutilated in the midsection, some hanging by the neck and others by the feet, the sight was enough to reconsider advancing inside. I shook my head, making the kitchen and other rooms pending areas of investigation prior to visiting Eddie's "house."

Every room was dark, intentionally devoid of light by whomever claimed this as residence. I tried the light switch to a room full of bookcases and books but with no success, I'd depend on senses. Somewhere close by, a lock clicked; one foot in vast darkness and the other still in the hallway, my head swiveled at alert and amazed, I lowered my defenses. "Eddie?" In front of me stood the same gentleman I previously met, dressed in a homemade tuxedo vest and matching bowtie, his shirt disheveled with one part untucked hanging past black slacks. His hands bore fingerless gloves and on his once handsome profile, his blue eyes were no longer clear but blood-red and surrounded by hives on the right side. From where I stood, I knew he no longer seized a gentleman disposition but a stained blade of his own in his left hand. "Darling." A slow smile spread over his lip as the blade disappeared behind his back. "I'm so relieved to find you alive and well."

He still spoke in fine manner, as if time hadn't passed between us and both held the threat of a lethal weapons in possession. Still I perceived the same killer instinct from him as everyone else I'd encountered including myself and casually, I backed up waiting to find one of the two doorknobs to hell's double doors. I returned a gratuitous grin, bringing my edge to my side. "I see my words were actually of use." I replied, tossing my free hand lightly in reference to the given situation. I watched Eddie slip a brass object into his pocket, observing the matching latch on the very door I came through.

_Great, now I **have** to go through the gym._

"I'm actually on my way somewhere. I'd ask you to join me but I'd hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doing…." I explained, the knob sliding into my hand and turned it as eager as before only to find it locked as well.

_Okay. Don't panic._

"Is there a way I can go to get out of here? I really have somewhere to be, Eddie."

Eddie inched closer, the bridge between them closing with each step as he finally spoke. "Darling, you're just in time. I knew you would come back to me."

My brows furrowed and I contemplated in confusion. "Yes, I'm back. But really, can this wait? Look at me." I glanced at myself in complete exhaustion, my gown contaminated with blood, sweat and asylum grime and a sloppy bed of curls strayed around my eyes - I, the female representation in an overthrown Mount Massive demographic in anarchy.

"Oh my god, of course. I'm so sorry." Our hands linked as Eddie bridged the space to take hold of my unoccupied left and abashed fervor filled my spirit. The cloth of his gloves contained a warmth I found enticing as I drowsily reminisced nights in bed cuddled with another in a sleeping embrace. Another key pulled from his pocket opened the double doors and quietly with no resistance, I stepped inside with him. I closed my eyes, walking blindly aligned subsequently. "You've no idea…" I started and without warning, Eddie leaned over sweeping me up to carry the remaining way. The surprise woke me but perception quickly dissipated and collapsed; our eyes met as I ceased speaking. "You get your rest now darling. I'll wake you soon." A wave of concern flushed over, causing it to show in my face. "No one here is right, Eddie. There's no such thing as sleep anymore." Eddie frowned, displeased with the reply. "If I say you can rest, then let that be the end of it." He was quick but blunt and I decided to let it go. Already sapped of energy, let alone to argue, I laid my head on his shoulder and warily slipped into slumber.

* * *

Eddie beamed, from floor to floor as he carried her towards the room where they first met. _"I'd almost given up on you, Chloe."_ He thought in observance of his brave and lovely yet exhausted companion, so light and almost fragile in his arms yet strong enough to hold her own amongst other assassins. Upon securing an actual woman in the midst of mutilating and killing fellow men as women, he believed one Chloe Wahl earned the opportunity to become Mrs. Eddie Gluskin. Positively one in a kind, Eddie intended to wed this woman, make an honest woman of her before sending her to eternal rest in pieces. An expanse near the sewing machine room provided a mattress that would serve as her temporary bed, while he put the finishing touches on decorations he'd prepared for this very moment. Kneeled, Eddie carefully laid his bride-to-be on the lightly dusted springs. His fingers brushed the fair skin of her cheeks as he spoke, pressing his lips against the nape of her neck softly; sitting away to admire, he took her blade from her unconscious hands raising it above her midsection in imitation of anticipation. "You're going to be so beautiful."

* * *

I awoke to a stingy, rotten smell and in attire unlike what I had been wearing before; a long dress of soft white fabric was now the latest in wardrobe and instantly, I remembered Eddie. In that tux. Just what did the man have in mind? Bare feet met the wood and as I stood, I carefully lifted the tad-long dress from the floor sans my blade. The dark area lit only by a light in the hall revealed nothing spectacular or exciting and I unwillingly proceeded to leave the room without it. As I inspected the floor in search of Eddie or anything helpful, I recognized the surroundings. Chipped paint assisted as the canvas of a congenial message discovered written on the wall near the sew machine room as I approached and half astonished, half dastardly, I smiled: **WELCOME HOME**. The sounds of a classic tune pedaled from my destination and once in, I found the source of my objective. "Hey, you." I greeted, hoping the dress flattered in more ways than one. Instead, I was met with infuriated surprised.

"What are you doing here, you stupid bitch? After I told you.."

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I TOLD YOU, I'D WAKE YOU. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET."

"Did you call me a bitch?" I asked ignoring the latter statement. Being disrespectful was always a quick way to end up on my shit list, and though I tried not to take it personal given the integrity of Mount Massive, Eddie tip-toed the line.

Deeply inhaling, he paused and his head shook left to right dismissively. "No, no." Eddie replied as he rushed her to my side and on the inside, I danced at the rapid change in attitude.

_I love having control._

"Let me make this up to you, darling. I'd hate for our ceremony to begin on such an awful note."

"Ceremony?" I looked at the dress for a third time and back at him, a glimmer of elation and hope in his eye. Rather than upset him again, I played along. "But who..?"

"It's private. Come."

"Technically, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I joked, taking his hand in mine and with the other, lifting the fabric again.

"Were you looking for a traditional setting?"

I giggled under my breath. "Ha. We're so non-traditional, we should consummate beforehand."

Eddie, enthused by her involvement, turned so the two stood face to face. "Not until we've exchanged vows." Like a wolf in sheep's clothing, he committed to a lovey-dovey perfect gentleman act, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. "I have everything set. In five minutes, go back to the double doors of the gym, towards the locker rooms. I'll be waiting."

As I counted down to thirty seconds of the remaining minute, my feet tapped the grey cement of each step down in my descent. My stomach twisted into knots closer to the ground floor and my ears tuned in on a baritone voice singing casually in the distance. Eddie, singing; who knew? I ignored the bodies overhead as I crossed the destroyed gym floor following his triumphant chorus to a light at the end of the hall. The path of lights directed me to Eddie awaiting at the end of man-made aisle tempestuously; having never experienced love or anything outside of lust, I never thought this would happen, let alone a simulation, a practice, whatever you want to call it. However, the prize at the end of dress up would prompt the two of us in a romp that I'd been wanting since first meeting.

"Wait darling!" My bare feet stopped on contact with the white paper as my arms fell to their respective sides and Eddie hummed his best rendition of "Here Comes the Bride," implying my actions could resume.

Our hands joined together, he instructed I repeat every word after him. I promised to love, honor, and obey. To cherish through sickness and health.

For richer or poorer (or crazier.) Until we were to part in death.

Expecting a kiss, I was greeted instead with another extended hand. I complied, following my newfound spouse back home puzzled by his lack of pure physical contact. The entire time we spoke before, the man act as if he couldn't wait to tear into me and now it like a switch flipped, Eddie preferred distance.

In mentally preparing for her fatal end.

* * *

Author's note:  
I'm really excited to write the next few chapters. Might make the whole "battle" into one but these two are definitely heading for a showdown.

Thank you for the reviews! It's what keeps me going. :)

As always, new chapter soon. xo

- FLCN


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Clincher**

* * *

That was the final straw; by the time we reached our element he open his lips to speak with a nonchalant cool façade, I cut him off in the most polite but blunt manner. If Pissed and Insanity met, the combination would spawn my very state of mind. However, this being a crucial position, I must maintain my wits. "Eddie. Stop. Right now. And I mean that." My sentence halted everything, the music even impressed actions to stop and Eddie the Master of Disguise or so he thought, now the face of concerned repulsion. "Seriously. I need to say something. And don't take the shit I say personal because you tend to…" I stopped. "You just need to hear me out. If I'm to be committed as your wife, at least work this out. God, it's technically honeymoon." I hoped my words found him with good intentions, regardless of how I felt. Now wasn't the time to attack. Although he might've considered it personal, his rock solid front disappearing behind an understanding gesture in another hand. This time I refused.

"NO." I'm not sure from where such defiance bellowed but obviously it was rash. And instead of giving him another opportunity, the incessant speech ensued. "I did not accept your hand in marriage to be discarded especially at a moment where we formally –."

Eddie sized his potential victim as she spoke. How, he pondered, how could he explain to her the truth behind his intent; that the ultimate goal in completing the fantasy of exterminating yet another woman, the perfect wife only to be made into Eddie's personal mannequin to be treasured forever. With thanks to the Engine, the man's delusions had reached greater heights accompanied by the plagued memory of his past which ultimately influenced his perceptions of romance. Love hurt, plain and simple and Eddie knew no other philosophy. At forty-six years of age, he was the master of courting and seducing a woman. But when it got to brass tacks, intimacy was out of the question as his only experiences in intimacy began at a young age and at the hands of people closest to him, while his mother accepted the situation.

Of course, when he reached the age of puberty, where hormones are brand new to the system and his body was now subjected to physical attraction, preferences developed as Eddie gave in to the temptations of skin. Eventually, he matured into the charming personality before Chloe; however, this act quickly dissipated in the interest of avoiding all sexual conduct.

"I mean, what the fuck Eddie?!" I concluded, snatching the beautiful veil Eddie fashioned from my head in complete exasperation. Eddie scowled. "A lady shouldn't speak with such vile vocabulary." I stood silent. In that moment, his music swelled invitingly and Eddie strolled casually to his mate taking the veil from her hands gently, sweeping it over her head and adjusting accordingly. "Now." He cleared his throat and took ahold of my hands as he walked blindly to a room, a long white curtain hanging. I figured for it was part of his decorations and obliged him, looking out for objects behind. "We should have our first dance. Right?" He enthused with a toothy grin that would make the Cheshire cat blush. I found it off-putting yet admirable. The very tune he'd hum time and time again now played as lively as ever as Eddie whisked me around in cold darkness. I felt trapped and alive at the same time, indulging in the mold of this lunatic of a man in my arms. How much longer would I would have to wait?

"You have nice taste in music." I beamed during a slow left step, glancing up in an attempt to read his mind only to be met with the same mesmerized expression.

"I have a few favorites myself."

"Oh? Like?"

"Billie Holiday."

"Mm. Billie, huh? Good choice."

Eddie's breath grazed my neck as he leaned in bringing our bodies together and twisting them to dip momentarily. Again, our eyes met. "Eddie, kiss me." In one fell swoop, his hand found my modest neck and my bruised back found the wall as I looked down at my husband pro tem literally at a loss for words. At my efforts to get down, his grip tightened. "I can't! STOP ASKING ME." He pleaded through his teeth, his bloodshot eyes glowing in obscurity, unblinking as he looked into mine clenched in tears. With my oxygen depleted, my consciousness waned as my lower half searched for a weak point and in reflex, my leg jerked kicking him in the most sensitive area. An anguished grunt bellowed and at that, I dropped to the floor in a coughing fit gasping for air. This would buy me time. Fighting back tears of pain on all fours, I crawled but not quickly enough. "BITCH." I heard the spat behind me and I knew he was on pursuit. My suspicions confirmed as a heavy black boot met the small of my back, once again falling to the floor as kicks persevered.

_This is it._

* * *

In the course of my beating, I passed out only to awake in the room with the bed tied at the wrists with double twist rope. The cool air passed over my body, goose bumps rising in fear and in response to the draft, the fresh discomforts in my back stung. Not only the room but the hallways were now dark, no music played and there was no stir to alert if I were truly alone. Suddenly in the dense blackness, footsteps approached and my lungs immediately collapsed. This was really it; here lying against my will, finally caught and outplayed.

Eddie's head illuminated by a candle fashioned out of hay poked in the doorway and apparently satisfied with the sight, he proceeded into the room taking a seat on the mattress beside my thigh.

"I'm sorry darling."

At my most vulnerable, I bared all. "You know. I never thought I'd get married. And here I am in a domestic situation." I half-heartedly joked. Eddie wasn't amused and again, I had to remind the wiseass personality to keep quiet. "Okay. I honestly need to know, Eddie. What the fuck is the problem with kissing? Or anything sensual for that matter?"

For once, he looked confused, helpless for an answer and almost child-like as his lower lip quivered under the pressure of keeping his lips pressed tightly together. As if he intended to keep shut and now I understood how my therapists felt. I became frustrated but I kept talking; it's what I'm good at and perceiving this as my last opportunity to speak, I took advantage. Maybe I could even convince him to lose these ropes.

"I never spoke to the therapists here. Nothing against them but I wasn't willing to submit anything they could use against me in that machine. They tried really hard to get in your mind, didn't they?" I didn't provide allotted time for him to reply. "Those assholes tried but no one could understand." I sensed my last statement struck a nerve as he adjusted his position, dropping the hay to the floor and stomping on it. My eyes followed the flame as it extinguished under his foot before trailing back to the dark shape of his face.

"No. That's an understatement."

"I believe you.

"No, you don't. Not yet."

A warm touch loitered my legs up to my thighs, his fingers digging into my loin. Naturally I leapt from the mattress and Eddie jumped in reflex, instantly composing himself on top of me. How cute, I thought, he insinuated I intended to break free from hostage, though he'd find the contrary – the ropes only added to my excitement.

I purred in gratification slightly amused by such a concerned madman. This only confused him more.

"You whore. YOU LIKE THIS?" His nail dug deeper, even going so far as to actually drag down my leg.

_That's definitely going to scar._

Eddie wanted to play hardball. I would play hardball. I changed the pitch of my idea.

"Eddie, dear. Is that how you talk to your newly wedded wife, whom you've tied to a bed against her will although she has no true intention of leaving your side?"

He said nothing. I continued.

"Now I said 'I do' and I meant that. I never thought I'd do this. I never thought I possessed the capacity to care for another person let alone marry another. So please consider this as an open ear. I'm trying with all my might to know – not understand, only appreciate you darling. I'm not all there myself."  
The nails eased out of my skin – a sign of a job well done. So far.

"Darling." He raised a hand caressing my cheek. "You're definitely not like other women." Eddie admitted it: most women at this point cried and pleaded for their lives. It's what gave him the most satisfaction of it all. The memories of him as a child, crying out for his mother as his father and uncle took full advantage of his adolescence – the very fiber of his hatred was the motivation behind his crimes. He wanted everyone to suffer, to exact the same deadly fate onto everyone and finally, he had his dear Chloe in his hands. But she didn't scream and she certainly didn't appear as terrified as the previous victims, including the men left hanging in the gym. She'd even embraced the role as his wife and then he wondered if she deduced Eddie as the mastermind behind the slaughter. The idea of teasing her about it stirred elation and a quick change in plan.

"You got a bit out of hand earlier."

"Well, you tell me how I should react when I actually attempt to give a shit and I'm knocked down."

Another frown.

"I can't imagine what you've actually gone through but I can imagine, like me, you have never encountered someone relatable."  
The frown moved to neutral. "These Murkoff bastards aren't the only one to inflict unwanted advances and that's all I'll say."  
I nodded; the answer was satisfactory and I decided to inquire about it never again.

"So. What is the problem? Kissing?"

"Well, I'm not pressing it further. You said…"

"Chloe. I know what I said. The problem – we didn't kiss after exchange of vow." A slight impediment in his speech emerged and pity befell me. Fucking Murkoff. However, I was amazed. The man appeared sane and insane all at once. I bet it was hell in his mind.  
"I know."  
Still straddling, he motioned for me lie to down; I obliged him again watching curiously perplexed as he leaned over undoing the left knot of rope. I thought the right hand would follow suit but obviously Eddie was careful. Swinging his left leg over, he took my hand and gently pulled me up. To make it a bit more comfortable, I pulled my legs to hang off the mattress and Eddie assumed a spot next to me with my hand still in his. Now husband and wife sat side by side and I pictured us a normal couple.

"Do you still stand by your vow as Mrs. Gluskin?"

"I do." A ring in his between the first two fingers on his left now shined in the dark. My eyes ballooned and outside thunder clapped. Though I felt my spirit literally leap out of my skin, I kept composure as Eddie slipped the small diamond onto a dainty bloody ring finger and gratefully, I beamed as I fixed my gaze between Eddie and the jewelry. Though small, it was indeed impressive that he'd even acquire it. Likely the souvenir of a previous victim but pragmatism isn't exactly an advantage.

"It's beautiful, Eddie."

The next glance up, our lips met and I was immediately drawn into the act. We kept it simple, no tongue and nothing passionate – my own personal intention to prevent another outburst, I assumed all control to Eddie. The kiss broke off, noses touching as I silently tried to read my foe.

"You taste as good as you look, darling."

His words made me tingle and grinning against his lips, vibrations uttered as his name defiantly. "Eddie…" Our lips met again as he guided my body back to the mattress in coincidental timing as the ensuing storm outside picked up. It was the first night all over, as if nothing occurred in between. The ambiance, the intensity of the murky walls, even the instability was a great addition to our pseudo-honeymoon. Tying my arms back in their rightful place, Eddie trailed small kisses down my left limb as his weight shifted comfortably on top of me.

"Darling…"

That damned voice.

"Yes?"

"I have to apologize for the state of our home…I tried to prepare."

"Baby. It's more than I could ask for." I offered encouragingly, settling nicely into my bondage baiting the test of a pet name for him. He didn't seem to mind; he continued.

"As for the mess in the gym…" I turned stone beneath him but I remembered – I have to play it cool.

"Have you seen the rest of the grounds? It's not exactly shocking."

"Well from the look of things, you've been busy yourself."

I smirked refusing to break eye contact at the mention. "I was provoked."

Eddie returned my smirk, nuzzling his face into the neck breathing in a mixture of sweat and a fragrance he couldn't identify. "See how the ropes come in handy?"

"Yeah but what if someone came in here now?"

"You said you saw the gym."

I knew it. "Indeed I did. Very nice work if I do say so myself." I tried my best to soften the sarcasm

Eddie's hands moved down the waistline of my dress, poising himself on his knees and I felt the fabric slowly rising exposing bare thighs. Thankfully, he stopped there, taking his time in the smooth texture of each thigh. It was becoming difficult to resist and I began to sexually peak, my thighs trembling under contact. There was no way Eddie could be unaware of the sensation he was causing.

"I hope this is a promise that could lose myself without worry."

"I wouldn't go that far, darling."

My right eyebrow rose at the challenge. "And what does that mean, baby?"

"It means…" He groaned as he swung his entire body off the bed in one motion and casually strolled towards out the door, without more of a hint of where he was going with this. For me, it was a simple question – were we going all the way?

A minute later he returned with my machete in his hand. My hands instinctively reached but bounded, the effort proved pointless. "I earned it fairly."

"And apparently put it to some use."

Mischief roused in his approach as he played with the knife in his gloved hands. "You seem to have this idea I'm unfamiliar with intimacy. What you're going to find out is in fact the exact opposite." At this he placed the knife on a nearby desk, his fingers danced with buttons of his vest and shirt until both items found a place on the floor and he now stood next to me, the knife directly behind him out of my sight.

"Undo them."

I attempted to monitor his hands as my right hand fumbled around his slacks, coming across the button on his slacks and purposely grazing his package in the process. Being naturally right handed, undoing the button and zipper was no feat and I'm certain he was pleased. Once the slacks came off, Eddie walked to the foot of the bed and like a magician, the illusion of my knife appeared in his hand. I fucked up again.

"Darling. I want you to have my baby."

_Baby?!_

"I want to raise a family, to leave behind a legacy of the highest name. Something a Gluskin should treasured. Not the foolish and untrue nature of our name. I will not tolerate such nonsense."

Now he lost me. Everyone in Mount Massive seemed to have baby fever; did the ME nurture the primitive instinct to sow ones' seed?! And his legacy must be another delusion.

"Have my baby, Chloe." That impediment showing again. I'd become fond of it in the short time I wanted to know him.

"Eddie. We haven't even gone that far yet. Do you really want to decide on children?"

"You're right. I have a better plan."

His entire body aligned alongside mine on the bedframe meant for one, the knife dangling above my abdomen. "Those bodies in the gym, darling. Let me tell you…how imperfect they were. But I know you will not fail me."  
"I…Eddie, what are you talking about?" I could fake it no longer and in a whisper, I demanded to know. "What did you do to those men?"

"All of my life darling, I've been looking for my woman. I knew she'd be out here. And in a lost sense of hope, I resorted to these men to fulfill my hunger." His voice grew with intense heaves of breath accompanied by mum snarls. I hung onto every word. It was as if he felt my pain – that fucked up realization that is who you are and you must accept it. Unfortunately, Eddie fell into the wrong hands and his pain was manipulated by impudent assholes. I needed this man to take me. If anyone deserved an act of tender loving care, it was this man. This man who'd probably never experienced an act of love in his life. His explanation continued.

"I even went so far as to study the male anatomy. But alas I had to realize in the end they are men, therefore, I'm unfulfilled. Women before…they were all…filthy ungrateful whores. But you…you're what I've been looking for all along. I knew that the moment we met. There's no other reason you'd be here."

_Ha, funny how that's a common thought lately._

"Now that you have a ring, I believe that makes us officially married. And I intend to see this to the end."

_I wonder when that will be._

"I'm going to eventually join those men, aren't I?"

"Oh no darling. I trust you'll be more beautiful than ever."

"Now we're talking.

Lightning flashed through the window followed by thunder and the sound of rain picking up outside.

"Eddie, I'm not afraid because I knew from the beginning. We're alike, remember?"

I sat up, my arms tied at the sides like the girl in the Exorcist, adjusting myself against the bed's railing behind me as my head comfortably found the wall. "Just don't let our marriage go incomplete." This was my last request, a death wish if he preferred it that way but I had every intention of leaving Mount Massive alive. Eddie's hand slid under my dress to my undefined belly; I thanked the heavens there wasn't a knife as he rubbed it carefully. "No, no. Quite the opposite, darling." Eddie propped himself up onto one knee, a familiar motion that I noted as his signature pose, untying the knots in my ropes much to my chagrin. I'd never done bondage but I wouldn't debate.

"Thank you for untying me."

"Indeed. I wanted the pleasure of holding you down myself."

* * *

**_Author's note:_**  
sooooo sorrysorrysorrysorry. a lot going on during this last month of my lease. i got into a car accident, no one was hurt thankfully but my car is another story :/ so i've been working unbelieveably to get everything sorted out. and this is about as much as I've managed in the last two weeks. I DO PROMISE to have the rest of their encounter up by Friday. I'll be attending EVO in Las Vegas so i'm hoping to score some cash to lessen the stress. anyone else going btw? :)

please enjoy. leave reviews. and please don't hesistate to PM me and tell me to get off my ass and update the story. i could use the kick.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**By and Bye**

* * *

Eddie had full control and interestingly enough, I had no intention on relieving him. It was a nice change of pace to submit and I couldn't help but wonder if this was his first time. The theory of Eddie's virginity preyed on my libido and as much as I didn't want to ask, I had to – his first intimate encounter with a woman had to be satisfactory for the both of us. But not yet.

I watched in silence as he undressed from the waist up, leaving him only dressed in slacks as the vest, shirt and gloves were carelessly tossed away.  
"Stand."  
My feet met the cold wood and I obliged yet again, letting the dress fall from my shoulders; I could hear Eddie gulp and I again began to second guess his experience. Silence passed between us again, feeling the heat of his eyes pass over my nakedness. And then I saw a clear indication that perhaps he actually relished the curvy sight of a woman as Eddie's hand lowered to meet his erect member stroking it gently as he approached me. I felt like a virgin all over again; my heart began to race, my body quivered, and I felt unsure about the encounter before me. If it weren't for the cold, I might've even perspired from the anticipation. The vacant hand found my neck in a firm grasp as he pulled me in to him, the erection now brushing against me. And it seems just as Eddie had rid himself of nerves, convincing himself that he was ready as I mentally prepared myself to accept the next course of action -

_**CLANK**_

A repetitious pit-pat followed to let the two of us know we were no longer alone but neither of us exchanged looks of fear. For the moment that I glanced at my husband, I knew we both wanted whomever dared to interrupt the consummation of our union and if there were no objections, I felt more than willing to volunteer. "Eddie, let me."  
"No."

"But -."

"NO."

"Why not?"

"There's no telling who it is. I'll handle it." He replied slipping into his slacks and without another word, he vanished into the quiet black hallway and left me alone with my thoughts.

And my machete.

A solid victory. I slipped into my dress with the same quickness as my spouse. Unlike Eddie, who more than likely had to tiptoe his way around, I found it easier to be conspicuous with footing. Running or walking produced no sound and with this advantage, I decided to venture our "home" machete at the ready. My only concern would be returning before Eddie, as I was sure he wouldn't approve of my disobedience.

I peeked a corner dodging into another vacant room, mannequins standing in various parts of the room; some wore homemade wedding dresses and others wore the heads of men Eddie tortured and killed. The man's work left something to be desired as several portraits of dress and tuxedos designs hung around the room. One dress designed to cover the bust with string, another more traditionally plain and complete with a veil, similar to the one I wore.  
"I would've fancied the strings, dear." I muttered casually stroking the cheek of a head Eddie mounted on top of a nearby mannequin. I continued my search in another room further down with no luck of finding anything interesting and decided to fuck off back to our bedroom. Upon returning, Eddie was nowhere to be found and my emotions locked in conflict. On one hand, I was elated to see Eddie wasn't there and would therefore, not know of my short trip; however, on the other, I was afraid something happened considering I had no way of locating him. Again on instinct, I darted out of the room in the opposite direction of my last choice only to run smack into another body. Except it wasn't Eddie.

"Our visitor?"

Before he could make any sudden movements, my blade stuck outward to meet the figure's neck; he did not move. "There's a fucking bride?"

I picked up the hanging bit of dress tossing it in a light and proud wave. "You bet your sweet ass."

"….managed a bride…..pfft." His face was hard to make out but I could see a mangled mess of a mouth with bare rotten teeth grin shamelessly. Unlike other patients, this one was shirtless and incredibly malnourished, his bones poking through sickly skin. And unlike Eddie, whose fragrance consisted of death and fresh perspiration, this guy just reeked of death. "Too bad Gluskin's the real threat." I channeled my inner Eddie, bringing my hand to his neck. "Oh darling." I replied as I fiercely jabbed my machete through his flesh, a coughing gag escaping from cracked lips. "I highly doubt that." I returned his menacing grin watching him attempt to reach out for me in a struggle to keep on his feet, eventually his legs giving out; my second victim collapsed leaving my hands and machete stained with fresh blood. A pool formed around my toes inkling to the heels of my feet as I watched the last breath leave his body.

"DARLING!"

Unsure of his connotation, I refused to turn to face him, only holding the knife close to my chest. "Eddie?"

I could hear his pace quicken. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"He ran into me." Eddie's breathe deepened. "I couldn't help myself."  
As Eddie's eyes looked over the scene, I began to wonder if I should take off myself as his instructions for me to not leave the room were crystal clear. But once his eyes locked onto me, his new wife covered in blood, I sensed a longing, an intense attraction. And before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around my waist lifting me up as our lips locked instantly. My back now against the "Welcome Home," Eddie took my armed hand at the wrist and pinned it tightly as he removed the bloody knife. "You're all messy now." The acknowledgement was followed by a swift slice at each shoulder, the spaghetti straps of my white gown loosened by the cuts as it fell onto the floor.

"I'll have something else for you. It hung loosely." Now both arms stretched over my head as Eddie trailed the tip of the blade down from my sternum to the end of my belly as my gut tightened.

"Ed…"

"You're going to be so beautiful." Almost like he read every thought in my mind, my concerns washed away as his tongue followed the very trail of the blade except the wet trail continued past my pelvis area, now ducking in and out of his mouth. He wanted to tease me. "Be quiet, darling." Somehow I figured he wanted the opposite but I nodded in agreement and immediately, Eddie began to devour me in the very hallway of this gruesome scene. His hands followed suit of his tongue, fingers dancing down my arms to meet my legs as he forced a thigh over his shoulder.  
At the tips of his nails digging in, with his tongue matching the pressure, my breath began to speed up as I fought back an orgasmic breakdown; I could not believe it was actually enjoyable even with the flat side of the blade moving over my nipples. Pleased, I let one sound slip and looked to observe a reaction; Eddie looked up with a satisfied smirk and he stood, keeping that one thigh, my right at his side. I could almost taste myself as he leaned into me.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe you were going to hold me down and I was much looking forward to that."

"Mm, I knew you were the one."

With both of my thighs now wrapped around his waist, my naked chest pressed against his, we exchanged tongue as we settled in our original honeymoon place: naked, his body on top of mine, my arms pinned above my head as Eddie moved between my legs, no knife in hand. Again, I could feel his erection on my opening, the pressure finally accumulating into pleasure when Eddie finally melted into me. Even he couldn't contain a moan. I bit my lip to withhold my grin, my hips occasionally moving to meet his in a slow rhythm. Once our eyes met, the intensity within grew and I no longer held back. Moans, oohs and ahh's escaped, much to Eddie's delight as I'm sure they resembled screams. His pack quickened, soon followed by his own orgasm. As he shook I took his hands into mine as best I could, contemplating the chances of pregnancy as he regained his strength.

"How was that?" Instead of responding directly, Eddie leaned in with a kiss. "I think we're ready to grow our family." I nodded going along with him. "I think so too."

"Do you think we've practiced enough?"

"Yes." I chuckled.

"As do I."

We went two more times and in deep exhaustion, we laid together in a spooning embrace discussing baby names and where we would move, deciding Colorado not the best option as escaped mental patients. Even if this was a ruse (on both sides) I relished the conversation until it became drafty.  
"You have another garment for me to wear?"

"Of course, darling."

Eddie stood strolling casually out of the room, still naked as if he didn't have a care. He returned with another hand-made gown, this one similar to the design I admired earlier. I almost complimented his designs when I remembered I was not supposed to see the rest of the floor.

"That's a beautiful design."

"I'm happy to hear you appreciate it."

He twirled his finger implying I turn my back to him; hesitantly, I complied lifting my arms as long sleeves draped over them. Indeed, this dress was a better fit.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched him dress back into his groom attire as I pondered a plan to steal my machete back. His voice interrupted me.

"Well darling. Our marriage is consummated and my seed is in a soft place…" Somewhere, electricity restored power and the hallways were no longer obscure. I walked to the doorway to get a better look at my last victim, an ease fulfilled me. "So now?" I turned to look at him, now discovering him in an entirely different light. There he stood fully dressed, machete armed sticking out at his side.

"You're going to glow, darling." He replied, making his way towards me with that damned machete; in response, I took a step back.

"Are you trying to leave me?"

"No."

"Then don't move."

"Put the machete down."

This apparently angered him. "Don't dare tell me what I ought to do." He still advanced, I took another step. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE."

My conscious jogged at my legs to move and this time, I committed to the thought. Forgetting about the mess I'd left, I yelped tripping over the body as I fell smack into the stained wood.

"You crazy bitch."

Not only did this dress fit, it was longer than the last, making it difficult to hop up as fast as I would like. However, running for the room full of sewing machines only found the doors to the barn-like building locked and Eddie's voice succeeding behind me.

In the span of an hour, I had been fucked physically. Now, there was a literal knife fuck threatening my livelihood.

* * *

**Author's note: **  
Okay, here's the second half. Finally got internet to put it up. Once I return home, I have an entire week off so you guys got two more chapters coming your way before next week. Once I get that out, I'll be focusing on work and moving to the west for good so patience is key for August. Enjoy and thank you for the reviews and consolations. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A Little Game I'd Like To Call..**

* * *

"Darling, let's not be ridiculous! Come out. Let's talk about it."

The words haunted me as I crawled on hands and knees about the floor of the machine room, the feeling of dirt and dust beneath my palms; the longer I remained close to the grime, the more confident I remained my asthma would trigger. I just had to make it back to the "Welcome Home" sign and after that, it was a matter of looking for a way out. Yet I could hear Eddie skulking around the room, the dirt crunching beneath his large boots. "You'll run out of places to hide, my darling. I know you're not like the others…." He was now heading for my very grant of freedom, that large opening in the wall – the very first place we met.

"Or are you just another whore?" That last word stung pride and quite possibly an insecurity regarding my interests. In a quick fit, I punched the leg of the table I was under, scurrying across to a table feet away. He teasingly stopped and looked around, even glancing behind him and from the window's humble light, I could see the sick sneer. He knew I was in this room and he knew I only had one way out; it was now a patient game of cat and mouse. He walked on, moments later singing along with the recording of that dastardly song. Eventually, it ended only to begin again only this time, Eddie's voice did not join. Was he even still in the room? I stood, brushing my soiled dress off in the process of wiping my hands off and using that window light, I found a clear walkway free of tables and the chance of bumping into something.

It appears Eddie created a distraction, a light shining behind a shield of sheet and I could see him standing behind it. Except he did not move. Did he really intend to wait there to do me in? Part of me felt amused and I chuckled in a state of panic though I was sure he wouldn't hear me over the repetitious chorus of song. There was a shuffle above my head and because I had no intention of proceeding into the adjacent room where Eddie stood in wait, I decided to investigate. Maybe I'd find a lost soul to corrupt, hell Eddie found dozens. As I approached the stair, a voice emerged. "….I hear something, I swear."

_Great, another killer. WHY DO I FIND THE KILLERS?_

I hadn't much time to reflect as running footsteps approached. Instinctively, I ran and decided I wouldn't stop until I was forced to stop. My heart pounded damn near out of my chest as I approached that large sheet. I closed my eyes as the corner came in sight and as I rounded, my eyes popped open again to be met with a gruesome display – one that actually turned my stomach. A headless body propped into a birthing position complete with a head in front of an opening and another body next to it, holding hands. I immediately ceased running, bringing my hand to mouth in an effort to avoid vomiting. The smell of rotting flesh blending in with mildew and a rusty copper scent of blood certainly was enough to invite nausea; the scene just a cherry on top. Upon closer inspection, I could see a human eye inside the "pregnant" stomach.

_So this standing body is what I saw on the other side._

_But then where is Eddie?_

I suddenly remembered my current situation and turning to run for the "Welcome Home" sign – that omen of safety – I found a locked door between us. Again my frustration spilled into action as my fists came to meet the door in a fruitless pound. I proceeded into a nearby room, running down a clear aisle between tables and tables of sewing machines, boxes, and other junk. These things, the last time I remembered seeing them, in the room with the pregnant body. Except I didn't make it this far and had no idea where to go; the room ahead was dark and there was little idea what was inside. I looked back towards the music, no one yet; I had more time to consider what little options. What if this was a dead end? I imagined a mouse trapped in a corner and with a deep breath, I ran as straight as I could into this black hole of a room. Until I ran smack into a wall. I could hear someone messing around in the other room and quickly, I moved against the wall. My hope wilted until a change in texture beneath my fingers – a change from cement to wood with a glass frame in the middle. A door! Two at that. With hurried glee, I swung one of them open and shut it just as fast. However behind me I heard steps and my head curved now facing Eddie…no his shadow. On the wall located on the other side of a steel wire door connected to a match wall of gate. He was coming my way. My breath immediately caught in my throat and finding a more solid door of a lightless barren room directly across, I quietly sauntered inside. Rather than risk the chance of a closed door resulting in noise, I cracked it to not only avoid suspicion but peek until I knew he'd passed. I found a space between two silver shelves and ducked where only his feet would be in my line of vision. Once again I was the prey with a new set of priorities which meant a new method of survival. Stripped without a weapon strangely felt awkward, my violent ambition growing the longer I went astray without one and this weighed on my patience. Until his shadow set a cast over the slit in the door.

"DARLING!"

"Shit!" I screamed in a whisper, honest tears filling my eyes. How in the fuck did he find me? Just how in the fuck did he know?! My head turned to the damp and dark ceiling and grabbing onto the shelf for support, I pulled myself to stand. If this motherfucker was coming, there was no way I would go easy. I positioned myself behind it as his shadow moved over the door and I felt more than ready to push the steel as hard as I could to inflict some sort of pain.

But my chance to attack would have to wait as he continued on. Curious, I snuck back to the door to watch him slip into the door that originally locked. If he had access to the locks on this door, I became positively sure he had access to the rest, which meant my movements were limited. Damn you Eddie.

I wandered around the room in a last effort to find something useful and I came across another door; swinging it open revealed a hallway, surely the hall Eddie emerged from previously.

"Did I frighten you?"

I walked to the gate. He wasn't there but goodness did his voice carry. The only question remained: just who in the hell was he talking to? It then crossed my mind my pursuers mistook the other for me. What a saving grace. With an exhale of relief, I continued on down the hall, a few of Eddie's mannequins posed in the hall with posters and easels. If he weren't a serial killer, he would've been a killer designer – pardon the pun. Another gate awaited me at the end of the hall. Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, the door attached was locked. My next option – a door to my right. Inside another room of junk. And to think I was to live here, well die here under Eddie's demands. In that moment, I had never been sure to get the fuck out of there. Now I was bored as I maneuvered through the dark, bruising my hip with every table I bumped into. Finally my passage ceased at the door with a cabinet pushed in front. Gluskin.

Famine and exhaustion fell over me making me physically ill and I doubled over, sliding down the side of the steel cabinet. Visuals kicked in, similar visuals where my surroundings darkened fading in and out of clarity. Now a black cloud hovered and now I realized why I didn't feel up to par – the Walrider.  
"No." I muttered, my eyes batting slowly in attempt to stay conscious. "Fuck. Not now." Again, I wanted to vomit but after deep breaths, I comfortably settled as the black figure vanished along with the visuals. In the moment to collect myself, I reflected on the last two hours including the lovemaking experienced.

If it was indeed Eddie's first time, I couldn't believe it. He adjusted particularly well in every position, studying my face to find what roused me most. My mind settled specifically on the missionary position, Eddie kissing against the arch of my foot with each penetration, something I really adored. And for once, I actually enjoyed giving a man oral pleasure for Eddie finally doted and after stern rejection, his fingers embodied satisfaction, running through my hair.  
My fantasy shifted to cowgirl as Eddie pinned my arms down on each side forcing me to lean forward to effectively move and suddenly, the imagery changed. My hands around his neck as my orgasm convulsed against his pelvis, intensifying each second he was devoid of oxygen. I snapped awake to the sound of a body hopping over a surface, their feet landing in a light yet resounding manner. And that body held onto a camera. I immediately attempted to jump up finding myself weaker than I originally considered.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I regained my footing against the steel cabinet, frantically foreseeing a plan to get out though my hope dwindled by weakened state. The man only lowered his camera.

"Who are you?"

I studied him; a gentle look beneath an appearance similar to my previous opponents. Except there was nothing maddening about his approach; he only appeared cautious and rightfully so given the predicament. Obviously he was another patient but it struck curiosity as to how he obtained that camera. And its purpose; why was he carrying it around?

"No matter, is there a reason you're following me?"

"Following you? I'm pretty damn sure you have me confused with the lovely fucking gentleman they call the Groom."

The vulgarity. I liked it but masked my motives.

"And you must be the bride."

My dress. I completely forgot I was still wearing it. "Guess you can call me that. Apparently, I'm not the only one." The last statement struck a nerve, his face twisting into one of question. I chuckled at his lack of awareness, deciding to avoid the explanation."Never mind."

As he took a step back against the table, his head swerved in an effort to look behind him. Eddie was still chasing him, which means Eddie's trail would eventually end here. And if he saw me…  
"Shit." My exasperation caught his ear and once our eyes locked, I wasted no time explaining. "Can we agree to work together? Help me push this shit out the way and we go our separate ways." I offered as if the guy had an alternative; this door was the only way out.

"I have any other choice?"

_See._ I mentally kicked myself.

Obviously a rhetorical question, given as he walked over to where I stood and put the camera down on top of the cabinet.  
Almost immediately, we began to work in tandem shoving the large object aside though it took time and with each passing moment, tense anxiety grew.

"Does he call you darling?"

Mr. Cam threw a puzzled yet infuriated look and my lips folded to prevent the smile and laughter that wanted to burst from my lips; however, I maintained a serious face.

"No seriously. Because we're technically married." I flashed my ring.

"As am I. And frankly, I'm not sure my wife would appreciate an affair with a married man."

Cam man had a sense of humor. A wife. And had yet to say anything regarding killing. He didn't belong here.

"I thought the female patients were all gone."

"Apparently not." I replied blandly swinging the door open. "Thanks for the help."

I heard his camera beep behind me. "Wait!"

I peered from the door into the hall, spotting a dark corner a few feet away from a lit area before I gave him my full attention. "What? We can't stay here!"

He didn't have a chance to reply as I ducked out of the room, resorting to my hands and knees as I waited for the man to follow. I still had my questions myself.

No sooner than he stepped into the hall, a familiar mating call – the one that could make even the craziest nutjob go running with his dick between his legs – rung into the quiet hall. My eyes instantly tightened.

"Darling I'm certain we've met somewhere before!"

I jumped at the touch of fabric against my shoulders. A red light flashed as my eyes adjusted in the darkness. Mr. Cam was next to me.

"HE FOLLOWED YOU HERE." I shouted in a whisper, although my depreciation for his presence plunged at the thought of how helpful he'd been. But now we needed a diversion.  
"Forget it, there's an elevator shaft there. That's the source of light." How he knew, I had no clue or time for more questions.

"Well let's call it!"

I stood only to be pulled by the hand at the same moment my husband and I came face to face. Again.

"You minx." A sick, bloody yet sexy grin developed across his lips.

* * *

Author's note:  
So I was asked how long this story was meant to go and just to clarify, though the chapters are short, you can expect at least 10 more chapters after this. Chloe hasn't gone full on mental. ;) Another chapter coming soon! Please enjoy. xoxo

- FLCN


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Game: [ON]**

* * *

Time froze; my situation now went from bad to worse and the diversion desired turned out to be Mr. Cam and I. Eddie smiled like a kid in the candy store as his hand slipped from mine down to my wrist and yanked me down to the floor; I was the easier target with nowhere to go. Mr. Cam, at the collision, found courage running for the elevator shaft. In the moment he turned the corner, light hit him and I saw his handy tool ower.  
"Fuck!"

Was the elevator broken? Running energy transferred into an impact that shook the adjoining wall between the shaft and I. "Let's go darling," Eddie exclaimed dragging my fragile figure along a floor of filth. Broken wood pieces covered in dirt, dust and God knew what else. Possibly even moldy fragments digging into the fabric of my dress, the only layer preventing the chances of encountering splinters. I frantically fought against his grip to get away as my former companion had. Only to hear the disintegration of something. Something metal, like pipes followed by a painful yelp. In a hurry, Eddie continued to pull me like a sack of potatoes to investigate the collision and all that could be heard now – anguished cries and a clutter. We were in front of the elevator night, bright light distorting my eyes which had grown accustomed to the dark; I almost felt nauseated again, my face instinctively ducking behind my imprisoned arms leaving me to rely on hearing.

"OH. OH MY GOD."

Screams. Eddie's antagonization continued.

"You'd rather die…than be with me?"

"Then die."

Said and done. At least my cohort found a diversion.

I felt the gates of the elevator close in front of me as a small gust of wind blew past me. My husband and I were alone again. I sat up against his leg as he lifted my arms like a fish pulled out the barrel. "You know, that speech wasn't necessarily for him my darling." I knew it. He had gone full blown mad. I opened my eyes first to acknowledge his presence and then my lips to respond only to be interrupted by a sudden shift in Eddie's position; I fell over watching his free hand grab onto the gate. "What?!" An insatiable growl escaping as he spoke, "THEN WE CONTINUE." Little to effort, Eddie briskly lifted me over his shoulder and hurried to a nearby gate holding a single key. Clearly he had the entire building figured out and it didn't shock me in the least bit. There was mention in past conversations that he'd been here for some time, certainly a lot longer than me; surely, he knew this building from roof and below.

"You wanted to leave me."

I dared not respond to such a statement; for once, I could not predict his behavior or reaction and I had no honest explanation to give him.

"YOU WANTED TO LEAVE ME?!"

A piercing stab invaded my conscious, leaving a throbbing pain around tendon skyrocketing my body into a fury as I fought against his back. My fist flung onto his back with great intention of inflicting the same amount of pain onto him to no avail. In fact, the sick motherfucker returned the favor to the opposite tendon, this time much further igniting an earsplitting scream as tears gathered behind my clenched eyes. I fell over his shoulder in defeat, quietly sobbing in an almost lifeless slump.

"Don't cry darling. I promised, you're going to be beautiful. But not yet."

I said nothing. Emotions ran high and now I was pissed. From this point on, it was war. Our relationship became the War of the Gluskin's. And both parties played hardball.

I'd worry about my injuries later. Perhaps my dress could rip into a temporary bandage until I sought sterile first aid. "I trust you, darling. Make me the most beautiful woman in the entire Colorado area. Make me unforgettable." At this affirmation, I opened my eyes to a hallway that resembled the office areas back in the women's ward and this must have once stood structured as the men's, destroyed much like the rest of the asylum except at the hands of Eddie – trashed and littered with busted property, walls defaced with random misogynic writings by Eddie. Much to my chagrin.

_**If Mama ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.**_

Large blood splatter on the wall and a wide trail of it on the floor like several bodies were dragged through from the elevator. Except he carried mine in anticipation of taking his sweet time to fulfill those last words, into a room lit by a single light – one bulb over a wooden makeshift operation table where Eddie could idly complete his experiments on an incapacitated victims while awaiting guinea pigs laid restrained on tables in close quarters, at the ready when he was no longer entertained and satisfied with the finished product. A hand crept up under my dress right past my thigh to grab ahold of the right cheek of my butt. Eddie paid particular attention to it before, perhaps even the masculine side of him though psychotic could appreciate the curve and definition. And though disgusted, and angry, I liked it. With no regard to the already soiled white I wore, Eddie tossed me onto a blood-and-body-part mix of gore strewn about a thankfully plain wood table. There was no desire to fight him, no energy to physically counter or verbally. I only watched as a professional bound of rope swiftly found my wrists first and equally quick my wounded ankles, leaving me again in the spread eagle, the curly mess of my hair settling uncomfortably over a bath of brain, skin and God only knew what else marinated in warm plasma. But in Eddie's eyes, this was probably the most perfect platform. Once he finished, our eyes met once more. "Wait for me, darling," Eddie grinned and without another word, he exhaled a content sigh as he passionately stroke my cheek before taking off in an immense hurry.

My eyes scaled the room as I took in every sense: the pungent funk of rotting dismembered corpses, with random limbs left carelessly on the floor leaving no room to maneuver with ease in case I did get loose; the corners of the room or what I assumed were corners darkened with no hint as to what resided in the vague obscurity. There was no one else here but surely, that would soon change and I weighed options.

A. Sit here and contemplate untimely doom

or

B. Take a temporary nap

I think the choice is obvious.

* * *

A metal object dragging against the floorboards startled me out a deep rest that was probably only lasted 10 minutes but it felt like 30. An emotional duo - the promise of torture and death working in tandem with the power nap - gave my body the impression of rejuvenation and as another tiresome encounter in the making, I watched my surroundings with diligent concentration. And Eddie's voice picked up through a vent somewhere overhead, offering sympathy in pseudo-honest sentiments. I tuned in to the conversation, picking up what I could through these damned screams of metal to sense if the body being brought in was still alive as I or the prepped remains of what lain underneath me. The moment I sensed movement, I shut my eyes; as far as he knew, I fell asleep. At least it'd force him to rethink approach. A grunt of effort prompt a peek, watching as he pushed an asylum-issued locked likely to belong to a guard who marched these halls and rooms with abusive authority taking advantage of patients, bullying them into mental breakdowns on top of the psychological damage already suffered at the hands of silly scientists with maniacal ambitions. No thought in my actions I attempted to take an ill-advised deep inhale only for my nose to flood with a cocktail of odor and had I'd eaten in the last few hours, vomiting wasn't out of question as a violent gag reflex tensed my esophagus propelling my head to the other (and conveniently darker) side of the wooden slab.

"I'm sure you're as eager as I," Eddie carried on giving the impression he had not heard my repulsion. "But try to enjoy the anticipation." As much as I wanted to look, I knew I ought not – listening was now my only option.

A hiss of a spray can or bottle of some sort.

A man coughing, almost into a fit.

After some time, they die down and then there's nothing. I can't even hear Eddie's movements but now light evaded me and I wondered if my fellow prisoner and I were alone in the dark. Keenly, I opened the eye closest to the carnage to notice the bulb light still shining on the wall nearest my feet. Then all senses kicked in. A warmth fell over my body, that feeling you get when you can feel someone near. Then my ears picked up something, breathing right over me and I knew the only thing probably saving me was pretending to be unconscious. Then a touch, his hand running over my shoulder and up my arm, fingertips now grazing the palm of my hand.

"We have all night, darling." His hand moved back down to my face, stroking it effectually before the tips applied pressure to my jawbone, forcing my head towards the light. I wanted to chuckle at the irony in the physical irony but instead, I quickly shut my left eye to focus on maintaining a dreamy state. As if he detected my (what I thought near-perfect) stunt, the pressure on my mandible intensified. The pain resolved and physically, I couldn't pretend I felt nothing – Eddie's thumb and forefinger had no problem finding the pressure point and surely he got off on it, quiet but obvious grunts of stimulation the more the pain registered in my face. And worst of all, there was nothing I could do to stop this and there was nothing I wanted to do to stop it; the harder I tried to resist and present a stone face front, the harder he pressed dragging the absolute worst out of me. Resistance – no longer. A subtle "aah" exposed my true awareness. "You little minx," Eddie gleefully hissed as my eyes finally opened to counter his jeer with a lack of amusement, the caper now revealed. And from his confidence, I'm sure he knew the entire time; my stunt only bought minimal yet strangely pleasurable time. Possibly last….No, I couldn't think like that. But even if I wanted to respond, Eddie held my jaw a notch past tight. "I forgot you like this. You unfaithful waste of a slut."

I grinned on the surface but inside raged a level of distemper exceeding the prior throwing my head from his grasp.

"And you FUCKING like it."

His other hand locked on my neck. "WATCH YOUR MOUTH."  
"FUCK YOU." I began to wonder if Locker Boy was enjoying the show but I failed to care about an audience.  
His grip tightened, finally shutting down my ability to breathe. My brain filled with pressure as blood flooded my features. A gagged plea later, I coughed desperately seeking oxygen only to further indulge in that damned rotten scent. I gagged again much harder, my head tossing to the opposite side in an attempt to regain control and Eddie suddenly gleamed again.

"Ah, I see. It was you, then."

I managed a "Wha –" before another coughing fit struck yet again. Damn asthma.

"Yes," he continued; my answers, it seems, were not required. "It was you."

_cough. cough._

"I thought I heard something before but I wasn't sure."

_hmpmf, cough._

"You see darling, gagging is very – "

_cough_

" –unladylike."

"I don't believe a woman should portray such behavior. And you seem to have a terrible habit of doing it." One hand moved to his belt buckle, the other holding my neck moved back up to my jawline again. "So again, you have all night to correct yourself. I can assure you, we won't be disturbed." He spoke giving impression he was providing me with options. However, to my relief, the coughing ceased and I could finally reassess priorities, sort emotions and clear my head. Until I took notice of the table's height – positioned perfectly at the height of his pelvis, where I was met by Eddie's erection. Pressure pressed again at the point where the jawbone and ears met resulting in a moderate discomfort but the sight before me stirred a body blood rush promoting arousal from the pain. I wouldn't fight it any longer. I turned my head only a bit kissing along the skin between his finger and thumb, teasing him with a light nip once I focused complete attention on frost cold eyes, bloodshot but engaged in my every move. It became a trance, one I fell victim to as I didn't realize his slacks were undone sliding only halfway probably to keep it free from stain; his erection accustomed to the position, immediately planted on my tongue after a slow entrance.

"Chloe darling," Eddie moaned running his hand through bloody strands of hair. The gentle caressing was however short lived as it one single stroke reversed to a grip and I groaned against his mouth, my arm bouncing up to stop his pelvis from pushing in any farther only to be reminded of my imprisonment once again.

"Don't gag."

It was a trap. But I could not deny a trifling excitement, watching him move in and out of my mouth, heavy pressure applied to my head as he refined his rhythm alternating between slow and fast tickles in my throat. Spit and slobber spilled from the side as my eyes watered indicating the effort I was giving, breathing through my nose which unfortunately forced me to suck that despising stink further challenging my gag reflex. A forced glimpse up revealed my captor observing every reaction my body gave: every tear, every drip of spittle, even the vein or two bulging from my neck; essentially, the man bore into my soul savoring the helplessness in its mirrors as my throat tightened up.

"DON'T."

I felt like I wanted to scream attempting to catch air through my mouth as he pulled out. But he made sure it wasn't easy and the next contact triggered a small but apparent gag.

_Fuck._

"You filthy fucking whore," Eddie sneered sliding his hand down to my neck in a sudden strangle, "You lack direction but we can change that." My mouth opened to scream but a tighter grasp ensured I'd make no sound, not even a gag. A knife came into view and this time, my intuition told me to make no mistake and brace the upcoming assault.  
First, my stomach. I thought he would go with the custom start at the top of my sternum and luckily, he attained amusement making cuts into my stomach. He wanted me to scream, to cry and beg him for everything pertaining to my mortality. But fuck that. I'd give in to making faces and gripping onto my binds with deadly strength that might've even shattered his vertebrae with great concentration if given the opportunity bur he wouldn't get the ultimate satisfaction – my greatest motivation.

Yet my silence only seemed to intrigue him further, a refreshed and competent erection at full attention. "Oh darling...," Eddie purred, a toothy widened grin extending as he became lost in imagination before reaching out for my neck again as his tip settled once again in my throat. Closing my eyes, I continued to tell myself what was at stake and if I wanted to preserve it, I must not gag. For fuck's sake I better not. However, the feeling crept up and once again, mind and matter locked in a battle. The smell. The additional pressure. My body tensed from crown to tip as it all built up and defeated, a premature mental ass kicking began. Until it was swiftly removed as quickly as it had engaged. Several tears fled from my eyes once exposed, watching to anticipate his next course of action. His knife drew again. "You've earned this."

_Earned…?_

A deeper cut sliced into my belly, one that actually yield sharp and piercing screams. And it didn't stop as before. It just continued, time passed and pain incessantly impaired my intention to keep from screaming. This went on for what seemed forever until he stood back admiring his handiwork. My midsection numbed but I most certainly felt the blood running down my sides in tandem with tears. Pained, I leaned up to see what was done, my eyes widening in pure shock at the red marks.

**_eddie_**

Etched into my skin like a kid carving a memory into a tree. "Yes, for forever darling. It's a shame I'm without ink." Now he was being ridiculous and unfortunately, my last straw was pulled. I wanted out.

"Eddie, let me fucking go."

A frown now. "You want to leave?"

"LOOK AT ME," I plead through sobs.

"Don't cry. You're so beautiful darling." Apparently the reaction was opposite the one he expected and disappointment couldn't be cloaked, not even in near darkness. I knew what would follow unless I did serious damage control.

"Eddie…"

"NO." The roar actually instilled fear. His patience with me was running out, as evident by recent events, and I hurriedly searched for some sort of distraction.

"Eddie, please. Come closer. I just want to show you my appreciation."

He hesitated. "Not after last time."

"Don't let me go. Just come closer." The key element of my plan lain in front of me the entire time, unattended and wilting away from the lack of stimulation and arousal. "Please." One last plead.

It worked.

Eddie took his few steps forward and fighting back a look of concern, I opened my mouth without another word. Convinced, Eddie obliged my awaiting orifice with a softened phallus – my preference. I sustained arousal from personally delivering pleasure, the feeling of him hardening over my tongue. Once he was fully inflamed, a genuine grin flourished from my lips, using them to tease the tip then taking him completely in withholding any reflex as his hips picked up the previous rhythm with newfound success.

Eddie paced over to my feet untying one at a time to retie so that my knees bent, feet flat on the bloody table. My dress now hiked up and his pants completely removed, Eddie mounted in between my legs sliding in at instant contact.  
I exhaled deeply as my abs contracted tempting the sore results of the new scars. The sensation of each stroke overrode each uncomfortable instance, Eddie meeting the right spot every time. My body tensed again, the muscles below clenching uncontrollably. The orgasm erupted without warning, producing tingles and a consistent twitching as I kept my hips up in pace with his.  
"I knew you'd like it, darling," he hissed mid-moan as one hand moved behind my hip adjacent from it, something he'd done previously to indicate how close he was. I assumed the position: lying back flat ready to turn my head and receive his seed orally as before. But his strokes and grip intensified, ultimately slamming my entire body onto the table once his orgasm flowed, slow strokes as he twitched inside me. That same hand on my hip slipped up my body with gentle ease and secured my neck, fingers wiping away the blood and sweat that gathered.

"Eddie?"

"Hm?"

"Who's in the locker?"

"That would be the gentleman you became familiar with earlier." A slow chuckle escaped as he pulled himself off of me to dress. I had no more questions but that didn't cease Eddie from further explanation. He lowered my dress, adjusted his bow tie and leaned his face over mine, caressing my curls then grabbing a handful in a harrowing bind. "You two are going nowhere."

* * *

Author's note:  
I've finally moved to the west so the craziness of July has passed. :) Also , smut has been in heavy demand. So i hope this chapter was good enough for the uncoming scenes. xoxo

- FLCN


End file.
